Escape
by tazmania081005
Summary: Continua de "venganza", Liv & Elliot deben escapar de quienes los secuestraron por error/ Van a ser todas historias continuas narrando las vivencias de nustra pareja preferida de detectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Despertar entre los brazos de Elliot la habia echo sentir feliz, casi era posible olvidar todas las cosas malas que ella habia sufrido en su vida, una madre alcohólica, problemas con los hombres, pero todo habia cambiado hace dos semanas que finalmente sabian que debian intentarlo, no habia marcha atras, Elliot estuvo al lado de Liv durante las dos semanas que demoro la recuperacion de las lesiones que habia sufrido a manos de Richard Sims, Liv volveria al trabajo despues de la licencia médico, los dolores estaban mejorando, la dosis de analgesicos ya habia bajado, el doctor fue claro en que al menos un mes seguiria con molestias, debido a que es imposible inmovilizar esa parte del cuerpo, ella habia tenido mucho dolor antes, por lo que el malestar que sentia al hacer algunas fuerzas podia soportarlo.

Elliot estaba nervioso por la vuelta de su compañera al trabajo, habian dos motivos. Ella aun estaba lastimada y estaban en una relación, sabia que seria dificil no ser sobreprotector con ella, Liv podia hacer su trabajo perfectamente, aun no iban a informar nada a su superior, solo llevaban dos semanas viendose, aunque habia sido muy intenso.

No estaban viviendo juntos, pero se han estado viendo todos los dias, salvo los fines de semana, Elliot tenia la custodia de sus hijos esos dias, Liv no queria interrumpir el unico momento que él tenia con su familia, amaba a los hijos de Elliot, pero quizas era demasiado pronto para ponerlos al tanto de que su padre y ella estaban saliendo.

Liv tambien estaba complicada con la reacción de Kathy, ella siempre la habia culpado de los problemas con su marido, siempre le reprocho a Elliot que pasaba mas tiempo con su compañera de trabajo que con su familia, Kathy entendia que su trabajo era muy duro, a pesar de que Elliot muy pocas veces le hacia algun comentario a ella, siempre le decia que preferia dejar lo aterrador del mundo fuera de su casa, Kathy entendia que Elliot estaba muy unido a Olivia debido a que tenian que soportar y combatir diariamente con la maldad del hombre y esto de a poco fue matando su matrimonio,

Ese fin de semana ella se encontraba sola en su departamento, el dia lunes era su primer dia de vuelta al trabajo despues de su recuperación, estaba nerviosa ya que sus compañeros podian sospechar algo, se notaba en sus ojos que la relación habia cambiado, y despues estaba el Capitan Cragen, lo mas seguro que al saber que la pareja de detectives estaba involucrada sentimentalmente los separaria. Tan solo pensar en eso se sentia mal, necesitaba estar con Elliot, cubrir sus espaldas, ella confiaba en Munch y en Fin, pero ella habia sido compañera de Elliot por mas de diez años. Lo conocia, conocia sus movimientos, sabia como calmar sus impulsos y por sobre todo lo amaba y daria la vida por él.

Elliot estaba pasando el fin de semana con sus hijos, extrañaba enormemente a Olivia, deseaba poder estar con ella, y con sus hijos, sus cinco niños querian a Olivia, pero quizas todo cambiara cuando sepan que estan juntos, él no podria soportar que sus hijos rechacen a la mujer que ama, ella no reemplazara a su madre, él y Kathy seran siempre sus padres, pero su matrimonio estaba arruinado, ambos habian cambiado, se querian enormemente, pero ella no lo amaba y él estaba mejor sin ella.

Elliot al terminar todos los tramites del divorcio habia arrendado un departamento, no muy pequeño ya que los fines de semana tenia a sus hijos, Olivia aun no se habia atrevido a ir, por lo general se veian en su departamento, no queria que sus hijos llegaran un dia de improviso y los vieran juntos, ella respetaba profundamente a Kathy y a sus hijos.

Los gemelos estaban frente a la televisión jugando play station, el pequeño El ya se encontraba dormido, Kathleen estaba leyendo una revista adolescente y Maureen estaba sentada en la mesa con Elliot, ella por lo general tenia una buena relación con su padre.

Papá? tengo que contarte algo le dice la mayor de sus hijas , sé que mi mamá es quien deberia contarte, ella esta saliendo con alguien su nombre es Matt . Elliot la quedo mirando con sus ojos azul profundo, no dijo nada, no es que le sorprendiera, era algo inevitable.

"Maureen estas molesta por esta decisión de tu madre?" le pregunta Elliot suavemente, sabes que estamos legalmente separados.

"Solo queria que supieras papá. sé que no se estan hablando con mamá de forma muy recurrente, salvo cuando alguno de nosotros este dando problemas" le responde Maureen sinceramente.

"Papá estas molesto?" Elliot miro a los ojos a su hija.- "cariño su mamá tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, nuestro matrimonio no estaba funcionando y nos estabamos haciendo daño, y haciendoles daño a ustedes con todas las peleas".

Maureen escucho atentamente a su padre.- Papá, "tu tambien tienes derecho a estar con la persona que amas, Olivia no esperara para siempre".

Los ojos de Elliot se agrandaron al escuchar estas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hija, algo que nunca penso escuchar, al parecer no fue muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos hacia su compañera. Elliot bajo la vista para evitar la mirada de su hija.- "cariño lo sé, sé que tambien puedo estar con la persona que amo.. solo.. es complicado.."

Olivia se encontraba en su departamento, extrañaba a Elliot, dormir junto a él todas las noches la hacian feliz, habia tomado una ducha, estado haciendo orden en el departamento, sentia algunas molestias, pero estaba aprovechando que Elliot no estaba ya que durante las dos semanas de convalecencia no le permitia hacer nada, bueno casi nada.. al pensar esto sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no podia creer que Elliot, ese hombre guapo, inteligente, preocupado estuviera junto a ella, al pensar esto sentia mariposas en el estomago, se sentia una adolescente al estar por primera vez enamorada, era una mujer madura, habia tenido novios antes, se habia enamorada, pero solo a Elliot amaba y habia sido asi por años, cada vez que ella estaba en una cita o saliendo con algun hombre la primera comparacion que hacia era con Elliot, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se habia enamorado de su compañero de trabajo.

Elliot finalmente envio a los chicos a dormir, al otro dia era dia de escuela y de trabajo, se le apreto el estomago al saber que mañana Olivia volvia al trabajo, todo seria diferente, o quizas no, él la amaba hace años, solo que ahora ambos sabian lo que sentian, tomo el telefono y marcó a Liv.

Olivia se encontraba acostada, nerviosa pensando que mañana volveria al trabajo, volveria a ser la pareja de Elliot, profesional y personalmente, esperaba que nadie notara nada, habia sido clara con Elliot no queria que nada cambiara entre ellos, ella era una mujer capacitada para hacer su trabajo profesionalmente.

Sonó su telefono móvil, al abrirlo el identificador de llamada decia "Elliot"

Hola El!

Que tal cariño! le responde Elliot

"Como estuvieron las cosas con el clan Stabler?"

"Tranquilo, te extrañe Liv", espero que podamos algun dia estar todos juntos, tu y mis hijos,

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, internamente era una de las cosas que mas deseaba,

"Algun dia responde ella timidamente"

"Liv .. Maureen me comento que Kathy estaba saliendo con alguien, ella lo tomo muy bien."

"Cariño ella merece ser feliz, al igual que tu" , le responde Liv, ella a pesar del divorcio le tenia mucho aprecio a la ex- esposa de su compañero y pareja.

Elliot hizo una pausa.. "Liv.. ella me dijo.. que .. le gustaria ..que estuvieramos juntos".

Olivia quedo en silencio..

Liv?... Olivia habia quedado sin palabras, no podia creer que tenia la aceptación de la hija mayor de Elliot, sabia que Maureen la queria, pero de ahi a querer que su padre y ella esten juntos era algo muy diferente

"No sé que decir El...he quedado impactada.."

"Creo que tengo los mejores hijos rio él... son.. tan.. maduros".

"Tienes los mejores hijos bebe, ahora voy a dormir, mañana será un largo dia, buenas noches cariño. te extraño"

"Buenas noches Liv, te amo"

**Lunes 08:00 am**

Olivia entro al recinto despues de dos semanas de descanso obligado, llego con donuts y cafe para todos sus compañeros de trabajo, siempre era la primera que llegaba, salvo cuando Elliot la pasaba a buscar y llegaban juntos, ella queria que todo siguiera normal, esperaba que Elliot no jugara el papel de novio protector estando en el trabajo, ella esperaba poder aguantar las ganas de besarlo cada vez que queria, el unico que se encontraba en su oficina era el Capitan, Liv estaba pensando que Cragen definitivamente vivia en el recinto, Liv se acerco y toco a la puerta, Cragen se alegro al ver a su detective en tan buenas condiciones, " Olivia me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, se te extraño mucho, sé que el médico te ha dado el alta médica, y a pesar de que hiciste caso omiso a algunas de las indicaciones médicas sé que te encuentras bien, asi que estaras en trabajo de escritorio solo por unos dias, mientras me aseguro de que estas bien" Liv le responde .- "Gracias capitan."

Olivia! Bienvenida nuevamente.

"Gracias capitan, aunque no lo crea, extrañe las teorias de conspiracion y ese liquido que Munch hace llamar café, es un placer estar de vuelta en casa"

Liv? que bueno que estes de vuelta le dice Fin dandole un pequeño abrazo, este lugar no es lo mismo sin ti, tu compañero andaba un poco mas irritable que de costumbre. sabemos que solo tu puedes manejarlo, Liv solo sonrio, sabia que Elliot era bastante dificil, no se imagina el infierno que pudieron pasar sus compañeros durante su ausencia, " me alegro de estar de vuelta chicos, les deje un café a cada uno, pero no se acostumbren, es solo por que los extrañaba un poco, a partir de mañana Munch nos seguira intoxicando con su café.

"Muy graciosa , echabamos de menos tu humor, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Liv" , Munch se acerca y le da un abrazo.

Elliot fue el ultimo en hacer su aparicion, los ojos de Liv brillaron al verlo llegar, sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con esos hermosos ojos azules y no necesitaron palabras para expresar el amor, mientras su relacion fuera secreta todo tenia que ser igual que siempre.

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Liv le dice Elliot, cerrandole un ojo, " me han dicho que estabas un poco dificil estas dos semanas Elliot, " no creas todo lo que te dicen, me porte muy bien estos dias" .

El Capitan salio de su oficina para dar indicaciones de algunos casos pendientes, Fin tenia que ir al tribunal para una declaración, Munch estaba haciendo algunos informes. el dia estaba avanzando bastante lento. hasta llegar a la hora de almuerzo, Elliot se levanto del escritorio y se acerco a Liv, " vamos a almorzar?" , te invito como bienvenida, Olivia tomo su chaqueta y camino junto a Elliot.

Cuando subieron al automovil Elliot tuvo que aguantar las ganas de besarla, habian estado el fin de semana separados y necesitaba tocarla, puso en marcha el coche, Liv acerco sus manos hasta la mano libre de Elliot, "El cariño te extrañe mucho, espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana con los niños", Elliot la miro a los ojos .- "Nena estuvo bien, pero va a estar mucho mejor cuando seamos los niños, tu y yo".- "El cariño, vamos a ir lento, sabes que para mi la aprobacion de tus hijos es muy importante, no quiero que Kathy y tus hijos crean que los estabamos engañando" .

"Liv mis hijos te adoran y lo que piense Kathy no importa mucho, ella sabe que nunca paso nada entre nosotros mientras estabamos casados, ambos respetamos nuestro matrimonio, tampoco te culpa por nuestro divorcio, nuestro matrimonio estaba muriendo hace años, trate de hacer lo correcto por Eli quedandome en casa, pero despues de semanas en la negacion me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño a mi familia, yo no estaba feliz en casa, queria hacer lo correcto por el bebè, pero yo tambien me merezco ser feliz y vivir mi vida"

Olivia mira tiernamente a Elliot, le tranquilizaba saber que Kathy no la culpaba por el fracaso de su matrimonio, ella trato de empujar a Elliot para que siguiera con Kathy. "bebe, tus hijos me quieren como la compañera de trabajo de su papa, no como su novia, eso es muy diferente, y me aterra que tengas que elegir, nunca dejaria que te alejes de ellos por mi culpa".

"Liv, nena, recuerda lo que te dije ayer, creo que tenemos el visto bueno para esta relacion, y estoy impaciente por el dia que pueda compartir con ellos lo feliz que me haces"

"Dios, Elliot, siempre me haces sentir tan bien siempre, te preocupas por mi, cuidaste de mi tan pacientemente "El..yo..yo.. creo que nunca te di las gracias por cuidarme hace unos dias.. sé que no fui la mejor paciente, he cuidado de mi toda mi vida, yo...yo ..solo quiero que sepas que agradezco que hayas estado conmigo" , Elliot la mira tiernamente "cariño no hay problema, mas adelante me lo podras agradecer", le cerro un ojo , " te amo nena" , en una luz roja se acerco a ella para poder robarle un beso, mientras profundizaban mas el beso, comienza a sonar el movil, se alejaron resignados y ella toma su movil y responde ."Benson" "si capitan vamos de inmediato" , "El, tenemos que volver, Cragen nos requiere de inmediato, tenemos un caso, " salvados por la campana" Liv le sonrie dulcemente, mientras acaricia el rostro de su amada, "usted sabe, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante", le sonrie dulcemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Sala del escuadrón 14:00**

Benson y Stabler entraron a la sala de reuniones, ya estaba Cragen, Fin y Munch viendo hacia la pantalla que ya tenia con algunos de los datos que se les había proporcionado del caso que tenían que investigar, "Capitán que es tan importante? " pregunta con impaciencia Elliot, se habían quitado las chaquetas en el ascensor camino hacia la sala del escuadrón, dejaron las chaquetas cada uno en su respectivo armarios y se acercaron hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, Elliot estaba un poco molesto ya que fueron interrumpidos antes de ir a almorzar y eran los únicos momentos que tenían en el trabajo para estar solos, esperaba que el caso ameritara la presencia urgente que habían recibido de parte del Capitán cuando había llamado a Olivia.

"Nos acaba de llegar un caso, me llamo el gobernador, es un caso de alta prioridad y solicitaron la ayuda de esta unidad en especial, recibieron la denuncia de 3 mujeres que han sido secuestradas después de ir a una clínica de maternidad a una charla sobre el embarazo y el parto , Todas las victimas estaban en sus ultimas semanas de embarazo , solo 2 mujeres han sido liberadas, pero sin los bebes, una de ellas es sobrina del gobernador por lo que es de suma importancia que esto se mantenga en discreción y sea trabajado profesionalmente" les comenta Cragen en la sala de reunión, " solo nosotros cinco tenemos información de lo que esta sucediendo, tenemos que descartar que esto sea algo masivo, de todas formas que tengamos tres denuncias ya es inquietante y necesitamos tener información lo antes posible" .

"Mercado negro de bebes"? pregunta Munch levantado las cejas .

"Aun no hay información Munch" le responde Cragen, "la última mujer que desapareció estaba cercana a la fecha de parto, la única relación es la clínica a la cual asistieron" , "Clínica Maternidad" ,

"Capitán y cual es el plan?" pregunta Olivia.

"Necesito que tu vayas a la clínica como paciente de maternidad" le responde Cragen, notando visiblemente la cara de sorpresa de Olivia.

"Capitán hay un problema yo no estoy embarazada" le informa Liv ,levantando la ceja

"Capitán Olivia viene recién llegando de una licencia medica, no creo que sea buena idea" le dice Elliot a Cragen , Liv mira a su pareja con enfado, habían acordado que temas de trabajo Elliot no se metería.

"Elliot no sabia que ahora eres Dr.". le dice Olivia con enfado en su voz, habían acordado no inmiscuirse en el trabajo del otro, mas allá de la protección de ser pareja , ella no iba a aguantar una sobreprotección de parte de Elliot , "ya fui dada de alta para el trabajo por un doctor real, no te metas en mis decisiones" "hare el trabajo y punto" , "el único problemas es el tema del embarazo capitán" responde Olivia.

"Elliot, entiendo su preocupación por Olivia, pero ella es la única mujer de esta unidad, confió en su trabajo y ambos son mi mejor equipo, esta solicitud viene de lo mas alto y no puedo negarme. lo siento, esta todo arreglado, la cita es en dos horas mas" , responde Cragen tratando de cerrar el tema. él ya había tomado una decisión, le entrega a Olivia un papel con la dirección del lugar donde se deben presentar

"Entonces yo voy con ella" dice Elliot.

"Creo que no hay problema Elliot en que la acompañes, creo que es una muy buena idea así puedes cuidar de ella y creo que tienes mas experiencia que Benson en el tema de maternidad" , le responde Cragen dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Capitán" le responde Elliot, él se sentía mucho mas tranquilo sabiendo que Olivia no iría sola, confiaba en su trabajo, el trabajo de encubierto aunque fuera por un par de horas siempre tenia sus riesgos.

"Elliot me voy a preparar, Cragen me dice que esta todo listo , tengo que ir a cambiarme , vuelvo en media hora" , le comenta Olivia, sin dejar de mirarlo enojada por la discusión anterior, además creo que tenemos que aclarar un tema.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos cuando Olivia entro al recinto, "Liv te ves .. hermosa!" Olivia había sido preparada para aparentar una mujer embarazada de unos siete meses, Elliot estaba maravillado, en ese momento lo único que pensaba es que esperaba que algún día ella llevara a su hijo en su vientre.

Elliot se acerco suavemente y le susurro al oído, "te ves hermosa, espero que algún día esto sea real y lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre Nena"

Liv le sonríe tiernamente, "El cariño, una cosa a la vez!" , "Dios esto es muy incomodo" se queja Olivia, "esta almohada debe pesar como 10 kilos" , Liv estaba vestida con pantalones negros con una blusa blanca maternal, y un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba a su vientre, haciéndolo mas notorio aun , Fin y Munch se acercaron y felicitaron en broma a Elliot, dándole algunas golpes en la espalda.

"Ya veo por que estuviste con licencia" le dice Munch a Olivia en tono de broma.

"Muy Gracioso Munch" , nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una mujer embarazada le dice sonriendo hacia su compañero. Ella ya estaba en su papel.

Cragen salió de la oficina, vio que todo estaba listo, Liv se había sentado en su escritorio, aun no se acostumbraba a los movimientos de su abultado vientre falso. "Elliot... Olivia esta todo listo, la cita con el médico esta concertada, tienen una hora para llegar, habían cupos para ingresar a la charla, recuerden que deben observar a las mujeres presentes y saber quienes pueden ser sus posibles victimas, siempre y cuando mantenga el mismo M.O que esta siguiendo hasta la fecha", cuando salgan estaremos esperando su llamada con la información.

Elliot y Olivia salieron del recinto camino al auto de alquiler que habían solicitado para ellos, Elliot ayudo a Liv a subir al coche, Elliot la miraba maravillado. ella instintivamente apoya su mano derecha en su vientre falso.

"Elliot deja ya de mirarme!" sabes que esto es falso verdad " se ríe Liv.

Elliot le sonríe, "te ves tan natural cariño". "no puedo dejar de mirarte lo siento si te pongo nerviosa"

Elliot comenzó a conducir en dirección a la clínica de maternidad, Liv tenia que aparentar estar embarazada, aun que no le era tan difícil, realmente estaba agotada, estaba incomoda en el asiento y no llevaba mas de una hora embarazada.

"Elliot, lo que paso en el recinto, espero que no se repita, tu sabes que en el trabajo no somos mas que compañeros de trabajo, cierto?" le pregunta Liv, no podía ser dura con él. Sabia que Elliot había reaccionado de esa forma solo por que quería lo mejor para ella

"Liv, cariño, creo que no debí decir nada, no es mi decisión, gracias por no objetar que yo te acompañe, sabes que puedo ser tan terco como tu, le guiñe un ojo sin quitar la vista del camino.

"Elliot, entiendo por que lo haces y lo agradezco, pero las cosas no pueden cambiar, seguimos siendo compañeros de trabajo cuando estamos de turno, cuando lleguemos a casa, puedes protegerme todo lo que quieras, ahora no sé si este tremendo vientre me lo permite" sonríe Olivia, tan solo pensar que algún día le gustaría tener un hijo de Elliot, tan solo tenia que esperar que las cosas fueran avanzando, estaban recién empezando su relación, aunque sabia que ella lo amaba hace muchos años, pero todo se había recién desencadenado a penas hace un par de semanas.

Elliot siguió conduciendo y cada vez que podía miraba a Olivia de reojo, "algún día" pensó para si mismo. Mientras a lo lejos podía ver el edificio donde debían interpretar a una pareja que van a ser padres próximamente.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica Elliot detuvo el coche y rápidamente se bajo y dio la vuelta por delante del coche para ayudar a Olivia a bajar del lado del acompañante, aun no podía calcular bien los espacios para los movimientos, internamente maldecía a Cragen, no podía ser una mujer con menos meses de embarazo, así las cosas podrían haber sido un poco mas fácil. Elliot noto un cambio en la expresión de Oliva, antes de continua avanzando se dirigió a ella, "Liv tenemos que continuar, te encuentras bien?, Olivia miro a esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban con tanto amor, "ya sabes, solo un poco incomoda", Elliot la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la recepcionista de la "Clínica Maternidad". Olivia leyó la insignia que tenia la recepcionista, "Barbara" , Elliot tomo la palabra, ya que noto que Olivia estaba un tanto callada, "buenos días, tenemos cita con el Dr. Robinson, para una charla, mi nombre es Elliot Stabler y ella es mi pareja Olivia Benson, la recepcionista toma nota de los nombres y les indica tomar asiento ya que aun no esta lista la sala de la charla, estaba programada para dentro de 5 minutos mas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección indicada para tomar asiento junto a varias mujeres, Elliot a pesar de que había estado muchas veces en esta misma posición siempre era distinto, ahora lo era por que todo era parte de un caso, no era Kathy embarazada nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cerca de las 12:00 pm

Elliot le tendió una mano a su pareja para ayudarla a levantarse, él creía que ella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al gemir cuando se levanto, el rio un poco fuerte al notar la incomodada de Olivia, él podía notar el malestar de su pareja por su burla, cariñosamente puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guio para que caminaran hacia la sala habilitada para la charla de maternidad.

Caminando por el pasillo Elliot se detiene y mira atentamente a Olivia, "¿Cariño estas bien?" pregunta Elliot con notoria preocupación en su rostro.

"Solo estoy algo agotada, creo que hoy va a ser un día largo y creo no haber tenido el descanso suficiente, tuve una larga noche, yo estaba nerviosa por mi vuelta al trabajo y en menos de 4 horas de mi regreso estamos en un caso, creo que eso es harto con lo que lidiar", responde Olivia, "lo sé Liv, pero ya estamos acá, hacemos esto y podremos retomar lo que estábamos haciendo en el coche antes de que Cragen nos interrumpiera" le dice con una sonrisa sexy a Olivia. "me parece que tenemos un plan Stabler" le responde Liv cerrándole un ojo. Siguieron caminando en dirección a la sala, entraron y sonriendo a la gente que ya se encontraba en el interior de la sala, Elliot pone una mano bajo su espalda y la ayuda a tomar asiento, Elliot tomo una visión rápida, había contado 7 mujeres en la sala, algunas estaban con sus parejas y 3 mujeres estaban solas, visiblemente la mayoría tenia menos de siete meses según la experiencia de Elliot, él había estado junto a su ex- esposa durante cuatro embarazos, podía calcular el tiempo de embarazo fácilmente

Cuando entro el Dr. en la sala, todos los participantes tomaron asiento, el Dr. se dirigió hacia los presentes , "buenos días, tenemos una nueva pareja que se acaba de integrar a la charla, ellos son Elliot y Olivia, dice el Dr. señalando directamente hacia quienes estaba presentando. " vamos a hacer que se sientan un poco mas en familia y nos hablen un poco de ellos , " ¿para cuando esperan la llegada de su bebé o cualquier cosa que nos quieran comentar?" , Olivia un poco desconcertada mira nerviosa a Elliot por lo que él toma la palabra, "hola, bueno, estamos un poco nerviosos por la llegada del bebé así que escuchamos de esta charla y decidimos que seria una buena idea tomarla, es el primer embarazo de Olivia por lo que estamos nerviosos y ansiosos por la llegada del bebé. Liv tiene 33 semanas y queremos que sea sorpresa el sexo del bebé, así que no sabemos aun si tenemos una chica o un chico. Liv tomo la mano de Elliot en modo de agradecimiento y le sonrió tiernamente, ella pensaba que algún día quería que todo esto fuera verdad, y apoyo su mano derecha sobre su vientre hinchado, ella siempre ha querido ser madre, pero siempre esta el temor presente de los genes que puede trasmitir a su bebé, tiene la mitad de genes de una alcohólica y la otra mitad un violador, pensar esto la hacia sentir un poco mal.

La charla transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, el Dr. había hablado de lo que deben esperar conforme vaya avanzando el embarazo, y respondió todas las dudas de las mujeres que estaban presentes, en la siguiente charla programada hablarían de los últimos meses de embarazo y el proceso del parto , la charla ya estaba terminando ya que estaba programada para una hora, por lo que puntualmente termino a las 13:00 hrs, avisado por la secretaria llamando a la puerta y avisándole al Dr. Que la hora se había cumplido y que estaban llegando las mujeres que venían a los controles con el Dr. , Elliot se levanto rápidamente para salir de la sala estrechándole la mano al Dr., tomo su móvil para enviar un mensaje a Fin dándole algunas indicaciones de las mujeres y los nombres que habían logrado obtener , ya que al final de la charla todas se habían acercado a la nueva pareja para presentarse y desearle lo mejor durante el parto, Olivia les pregunto en que etapa estaban los embarazos, tenían que descartar presuntas victimas, según las indicaciones, cuatro de las mujeres que hablaron con Olivia tenían menos de seis meses de embarazo, una estaba en el primer trimestre, y dos mujeres estaban cercano a los siete meses.

Elliot le dio los datos a Fin para que vigilaran a las mujeres indicadas según los datos que habían logrado recopilar, Benson y Stabler comenzaron su recorrido hacia la salida de la clínica de maternidad en dirección al recinto para continuar con la investigación del caso, esto era solo la punta de la investigación y poder ir recolectando datos, proteger a las presuntas victimas y encontrar a los niños perdidos.

"¿Todo bien?" le pregunta Elliot a Olivia al notar que ella estaba mas callada de lo normal, tenia la sensación de que esto había sido incomodo para ella, ir de incognito por lo general era algo siempre arriesgado y traía malos recuerdos, él también había tenido algunos casos encubierto donde había sido herido. Siempre había un riesgo.

"Si El..yo solo espero que todo resulte bien", mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su vientre, Elliot se acerco a su oído y le susurro "te amo", le tomo la mano y caminaron directo al estacionamiento que estaba en el subterráneo del edificio donde se encontraba la clínica, Elliot fue el primero en sentir el golpe en su cabeza y caer inconciente al suelo, Liv al sentir el ruido detrás de ella se voltea , alguien la toma con fuerza entre sus brazos y lo ultimo que siente es un pinchazo en su brazo cayendo inconciente en los brazos de sus captores.

Los sujetos habían sido cautelosos con Liv, necesitaban que el bebe que ella llevaba en su vientre estuviera sano, ya que valía mucho dinero, y ellos no iban a estropear un negocio tan lucrativo, subieron a los detectives a la furgoneta y comenzaron su viaje, habían esperado bastantes días hasta llegar a la presa perfecta.

Lugar Desconocido

Pasado las 17:00 hrs Pm

Cuando Elliot abrió los ojos tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, movió su mano directamente al lugar donde había sido golpeado para comprobar que no estuviera sangrando, para su tranquilidad solo había sido un golpe, trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero estaba muy oscuro sabía que estaba acostado sobre el suelo duro y húmedo, trato de voltear sobre sus espaldas para buscar a Liv, y noto que su mano izquierda estaba encadenada a una especie de cañería sin fin y que recorría casi todo el lugar.

¿"Liv"?

¡"Olivia"!

¿Estas bien ?

"mmmmmm" ... "me.. siento.. un.. poco.. mareada, creo que me inyectaron algún tipo de sedante, Dios , no sé donde estamos" Liv trato de levantarse pero un vértigo se apodero de ella y se volvió a recostar, de seguro aun tenia rastros del sedante que le habían inyectado en su cuerpo.

"¿El, tu estas bien?"

"Si , tranquila nena , me golpearon en la cabeza, es algo muy bueno que tenga la cabeza muy dura", el sonríe al decir esta tontera, sabia que no era el lugar ni la hora, pero no podía evitarlo, " no sé cuanto rato estuvimos inconciente" . el reloj se había dañado, de seguro fue cuando lo lanzaron prácticamente a la furgoneta.

Olivia a ciegas comenzó a mover las manos para llegar hasta su vientre, estaba recostada y sobre su vientre plano tenia un peso adicional de alrededor de 10 kilos, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucharon pasos, se escuchaba que se acercaban rápidamente, cuando escucharon el sonido de una cerradura Liv busco la mano de Elliot, ella estaba muy inquieta con la situación, sabe que a ella no le harán nada ya que se supone espera un bebe, de seguro la peor parte se la llevara Elliot.

Cuando encendieron las luces ambos sintieron un dolor cegador en sus ojos, no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado inconciente, y al despertar solo vieron oscuridad, ahora que sus captores habían encendido las luces pudieron notar que estaban en un cuarto, había una cama al final, no de aspecto muy limpio, era una especie de sótano, húmedo y frio, a unos metros del suelo se veía una ventana que al parecer daba a la calle, pero que estaba muy sucia, así que no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada, fuera de ese cuarto oscuro y frio. La cañería tal como lo había notado antes Elliot recorría casi todo el cuarto, por lo que algo de movimiento le podría dar, reducido, pero alto es algo pensó internamente.

Olivia trato de recordar algunas cosas de los sujetos que se encontraban de pie frente a ellos, una mala señal era que no tuvieran el rostro cubierto, por temor a ser reconocidos posteriormente, de seguro no había intención de mantenerlos con vida después del supuesto parto, ambos no tenían nada en particular, eran rostros bastante comunes, pelo corto, uno tenia los ojos de color verde y el otro de color café. Olivia trato de concentrarse lo mejor posible en los detalles.

Los captores comenzaron a acercarse a los detectives " que bueno que estén despiertos, así todo será mas rápido, se acerco hacia Olivia para tocar su vientre, "ni se te ocurra tocarme" le grita en la cara Olivia, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, "debes portarte bien, de lo contrario tu marido pagara las consecuencias" le dice el sujeto mirando a Elliot, Stabler tenia una mirada llena de ira, tenia que controlarse, así nadie saldría herido. Apretó los puños para no intentar un golpe con su mano libre.

"Por favor no nos hagan daño" dice Olivia casi un susurro, tenían que tener un plan, nunca habían pensado que ellos podrían ser finalmente los secuestrados, esa no era parte del plan, ellos debían estar investigando, no encerrados en un sótano, encadenados y a la deriva de un par de sujetos que podrían hacerles daño.

"Que quieren de nosotros" pregunto Elliot con enfado mirando el rostro de Olivia, un moretón se estaba comenzando a notar en su mejilla debido al golpe.

El sujeto se acerco al rostro de Olivia y le agarro la cara con fuerza para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, con una mano tenia sujeta el mentón y la otra se dirigía directamente al vientre de Olivia, "queremos a tu bebe".

En la Brigada SVU

17:30 pm

Fin se acerco a Cragen para infórmale que han tratado de llamar a Ellliot y a Olivia y minguo ha contestado, han pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que había terminado la presunta cita con el Dr., habian llamado a la clinica y hablado con el Dr. confirmando que ambos detectives se habían retirado, "Capitán, Munch me acaba de llamar, esta en el estacionamiento del edificio, encontraron el auto de alquiler de Elliot en el estacionamiento, no hay rastro de ellos capitán"

"Capitán, hemos llamado a los móviles, pero ambos se encuentran fuera de cobertura, al parecer fueron apagados, por lo que no podremos rastrearlos, tienen algunos dispositivos para ser rastreados, esperaremos hasta que los enciendan, siempre que no estén dañados, quizás durante el presunto secuestro fueron dañados, lo siento capitán, esto no esta resultando como lo habíamos planeados" , "ellos definitivamente no eran el cebo", dice finalmente Cragen en tono de malestar.

Lugar desconocido

La luz de la luna se hacia presente a través de una pequeña ventana que había en el sótano, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban desaparecidos, a penas habían despertado la primera vez habían apagado ambos móviles para evitar que los llamaran, cuando fuera necesario los encenderían, así ahorraban batería en caso de alguna emergencia, y así como iban las cosas de seguro tendrían que hacer uso de ese recurso.

Olivia estaba muy incomoda, había logrado sentarse apoyada a una pared, Elliot se encontraba junto a ella, ambos estaban encadenados a una especie de tubo, había mucha oscuridad en el lugar, era casi imposible poder distinguir uno de otro, salvo por la pequeña luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Según el calculo de Elliot habían pasado cerca de siete horas desde que los sujetos los habían ido a ver, después de unos minutos escucharon nuevamente el crujido de la puerta al abrir y apareció uno de los sujetos, Elliot había escuchado que el otro sujeto lo había llamado Peter, por lo menos ya tenían un dato de sus captores, el sujeto encendió nuevamente las luces para poder iluminar su camino hacia los detectives.

El sujeto se acerco nuevamente a Olivia, y le dice al oído "vamos a estar un tiempo juntos, así que no trates de pelear conmigo"

"Hasta cuando nos van a tener aquí "? pregunta Elliot apretando la mandíbula fuertemente, las venas de su frente se hacían cada vez mas notorias, llevaban varias horas ya en ese lugar, estaban cansados y empezaba a sentir hambre .

Ohhh! "Tranquilo hombre, todo depende de tu mujer.. Cuanto ella se demore en entregarnos a su bebe". "Aun no cumplo los ocho meses, el bebé no nacerá antes de eso" le dice Olivia. , "tranquila mujer en un par de horas empezaremos a inducir el parto y después veremos que hacemos con ustedes" , el sujeto se dio la vuelta y se volvió por el camino echo anteriormente, esta ultima información los había puesto demasiado inquietos.

"Elliot, no me gusta esto, no sé que van a hacer cuando descubran que no habrá ningún bebe, no podre fingir mas , de seguro nos mataran" se podía apreciar el temor en sus palabras, Elliot conocía cada uno de los estados de Olivia, la conocía tan bien que de seguro ella estaba asustada, tanto como él,pero tenia que ser fuerte para ella.

"Tranquila Liv, no dejare que nada te pase", estiro su mano hasta poder llegar hasta la mejilla de Liv lastimada, y acariciarla suevamente. ¿"te duele?" .- "No cariño, golpea como una chica" y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Olivia al mirar esos hermosos ojos azules que sanan cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Precinto 16**

La gente en el escuadrón no habían ido a casa , estaban a full tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se habían llevado a los detectives, Fin estaba en el teléfono pidiendo algunas grabaciones del edificio donde se encontraba la clínica para ver el rostro de los secuestradores, lamentablemente no era horario de oficina ,estaba tratando de contactarse con el gerente del edificio, pero todo esfuerzo había sido infructuoso, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, tendrían que esperar por lo menos hasta las 07:00 am.

Cada esfuerzo había sido en vano, en la sala principal se encontraba Cragen, Fin y Munch, sin mucho que hacer hasta el otro día. Cragen envió a sus oficiales a descansar, en la noche no había mucho que hacer. Munch y Fin no aceptaron irse a sus casas en caso de que se les ocurriera otra idea o alguien podría tener algo de información "capitán si esta bien con usted, prefiero quedarme en las cunas, si voy a casa no podre descansar mas de lo que descansare aquí " dice Fin dirigiéndose a un agotado Cragen, "Cap. Yo tampoco tengo la intención de ir a casa, ellos podrían estar aquí o podríamos obtener información y cada minuto cuenta en un secuestro, también prefiero quedarme aquí" , al terminar de hablar Munch se fue directamente hacia las escaleras en dirección de las cunas. Cragen estaba muy orgulloso del equipo que se había formado, todos tenían sus cualidades, él consideraba a estos detectives como parte de una familia que nunca tuvo.

**Lugar Desconocido**

Elliot estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto y alerta, hacia mucho frio en el sótano húmedo, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, El frío , la falta de alimento y agua les estaba pasando la cuenta, Olivia estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior había dormido muy poco por los nervios y la ansiedad de volver a trabajar, "Elliot.. tengo.. mucho.. frio.. yo..yo.. estoy..muy cansada." Le dijo entre dientes a Elliot, con cada hora que pasa las fuerzas se van debilitando, en estos momentos se arrepentía de no haber sido mas tajante en tomar la decisión de no hacer este trabajo, aunque de seguro Cragen no le habría dado en el gusto, al menos él estaría mas conforme con expresar su molestia, agradecía secretamente a que le había permitido ir con Olivia encubierto, de lo contrario no sabia que habría echo al estar tan lejos de ella y sin saber como estaba, ahora al menos podía tratar de mantenerla a salvo

"Lo sé cariño , solo trata de mantenerte despierta por favor" le dice Elliot dulcemente ," estoy buscando la forma de sacarnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no sé que es lo que va a pasar cuando descubran que no estas embarazada Liv, tenemos que escapar antes de que eso suceda", estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo, pero sin herramientas y sin luz se esta haciendo una tarea bastante difícil, Elliot se levanto y trato de empujar las esposas que estaban en sus muñecas a lo largo de la cañería a la cual estaba ligado, al menos tenia la opción de caminar un poco, estaba bastante apretadas las esposas, lo que hacia que con el movimiento fuera irritando la piel fuertemente, la cañería como había pensado recorría todo el sótano que a simple vista tenia un largo de unos cuatro metros, iba a intentar avanzar de a poco, guardando fuerzas para lo que viniera, al menos tener movilidad era algo que agradecía, Olivia estaba unida a otra cañería que recorría el otro extremo del sótano. Pero el trayecto no era más de un metro. Después de caminar algunos pasos decidió que era hora de descansar, estaban agotados y de seguro deshidratado, cerró los ojos por un momento y se entrego al sueño que se apodero de él.

Había pasado casi un día completo, los sujetos habían bajado para revisar el estado de Olivia, sin éxito ya que ella no dejaba que la tocaran, durante mas de 24 horas a penas le habían llevado un poco de agua y unas galletas, Elliot estaba muy molesto ya que no tenían consideración con su mujer embarazada y le grito a Peter cuando bajo por segunda vez. "mi mujer esta embarazada, tienes que traer algo mas que un par de galletas" grito Elliot en su desesperación, Peter asintió hacia Elliot y los dejo nuevamente solos en el sótano, "Elliot, por favor no los provoques, lo último que necesitamos es que nos golpeen hasta la muerte", "Liv tienes razón, lo siento nena, pero estoy cansado de esta mierda.

Olivia estaba con sus ojos cerrados, no le gustaba estar en una situación donde nada estaba en sus manos, había solo una puerta para salir del sótano y no sabían que había pasando esa puerta, la tercera vez que bajaron a verlos le habían llevado algo de comida para Olivia, Elliot agradeció el gesto al delincuente, "Liv .vamos debes comer, el cuerpo en algún momento pedirá comida, debes aprovechar lo que te dan" le dice Elliot en un intento de empujarla a comer, sabia que de seguro estaría hambrienta, al igual que él lo esta ,"El yo no voy a comer nada si tu no comes, sabes que soy muy terca, estoy agotada y de mal humor , así que no me pongas a prueba por favor, necesitamos que estés fuerte, si alguien tiene que salir eres tu cariño" , Elliot la quedo mirando, aun no llegaban a ese punto y ella ya estaba pensando mas en él que en su propia seguridad, "¿Liv vamos a comer los dos, te parece?" , no es mucho, pero de seguro nos ayudara un poco y tenemos que mantener las calorías para mantener el calor. Olivia asintió. Había sido fácil llegar a un acuerdo con Elliot, eso era demasiado extraño.

Después de una media hora, habían bajado nuevamente a verlos, Elliot estaba enfadado y comenzó a gritarle a uno de los sujetos, el que normalmente bajaba Peter, "déjanos salir de aquí, no vamos a decir nada, no seas idiota, no le hagas caso en todo", el sujeto golpeo a Elliot en el rostro y un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar desde el labio. "por favor no le hagas daño a ella" le dice Elliot casi en un susurro. La puerta del sótano se abrió nuevamente, era el otro sujeto, al parecer era el jefe o quien estaba al mando, se acerco a Olivia y la tomo del brazo para levantarla, Olivia se tambaleo sobre sus pies, llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición y su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y adolorido por el poco movimiento, el frío y la falta de alimentos , le abrió las esposas y la empujo para que caminara, Olivia toco su vientre instintivamente, ¿" a donde me llevas" ? le pregunto en tono molesto, "vas a jugar un rato a la mama, tenemos un recién llegado, su madre no esta en muy buenas condiciones, y necesitamos alguien que se haga cargo de él" , Olivia al principio no entendió mucho, Elliot trato de detener al sujeto "no la toques maldito! no pudo hacer nada mas que gritarle, ya que estaba atado, y era imposible poder ayudar a Olivia, Elliot sentía frustración, había prometido protegerla y no había podido hacer. "vamos camina" le grita el sujeto mientra la va empujando en dirección a la salida del sótano.

Olivia comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad, el cuarto estaba oscuro, sus pies estaban un poco torpes, cuando abrió la puerta para salir del sótano un fuerte dolor atravesó sus ojos, afuera estaba muy claro, había una especie de comedor muy amplio, se veía como una casa habitada, las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige, tenia cuadros colgados en las paredes, televisión, un comedor. Sillones y equipo de música, nada encajaba en realidad con los secuestradores, el sujeto detrás de ella comenzó a empujarla y la tomo del brazo para indicarle la dirección, antes de caminar tomo una pequeña imagen mental, la puerta no estaba tan lejos, solo un par de metros, había un pasillo un poco mas oscuro, y varias puertas, en una de ellas comenzó a escuchar un llanto, el sujeto abrió la puerta y en una cuna podía distinguir un pequeño bebé, recordaba a Eli cuando nació y lo pequeño que era, este de seguro no tenia mas de un par de días, el pequeño seguía llorando, ella lo cargo y lo acerco hacia ella, tratando de acunarlo.¿ "donde esta su madre"? pregunto Olivia , moviéndose suavemente tratando de que el bebe se tranquilizara, ella no tenia mucha experiencia en bebes recién nacidos, nunca ha sido madre. "debe tener hambre" le dice Olivia al sujeto, el bebé necesita a su madre le dice ella mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

"Vas a tener que hacer que se calle" le responde el sujeto a Liv, "no podemos movernos en un par de días hasta que todo este arreglado , y no soporto el llanto de este crío, digamos que su madre no tuvo un buen parto y no esta en condiciones de atender a su hijo", Olivia temió lo peor, la mujer había tenido un parto sin ningún tipo de ayuda medica, perfectamente se pudo desangrar si no había sido tratada correctamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar a la pobre mujer, a pesar de la rudeza del sujeto que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, tenia casi de todo para un recién nacido, varias cunas en una fila, afortunadamente todas estaban vacías a excepción de este bebe , de seguro no era la primera vez que él hacia este tipo de trabajo, en una vista rápida busco algo que pudiera darle al bebe de comer, ella se mecía de lado a lado tratando de calmar al bebe, su vientre entorpecía un poco los movimientos, pero al menos el bebe estaba cómodo entre sus brazos. "Dios eres tan pequeño, lo siento por tu mama, pero cuidare de ti mientras pueda pequeño" le dice Liv y suavemente le rozo la frente al bebe.

El bebe seguía llorando, Liv estaba un poco desesperada "Por favor pequeño sé que quieres a tu madre, digamos que en este momento soy la mejor opción, por favor necesito que dejes de llorar, dios" , comenzó a revisar los estantes sobre su cabeza hasta que después de revisar lo que pareció una eternidad con el llanto del bebe, finalmente dio con algunos implementos, había formula, y habían mamaderas, rápidamente comenzó a preparar la botellita para el bebe ya darle la leche, dejo de llorar, Olivia maternalmente le dio un beso en la frente ¿ "no esta tan mal cierto"? el pequeño comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos mientras terminaba de alimentarse, Olivia acomodo al bebé en la cuna mientras sonreía al verlo, era tan pequeño, por su mente paso la idea de tener un hijo con Elliot, era lo que mas quería en el mundo, pero tenia que ser todo a su tiempo, mientras Liv miraba la cuna de aquel pequeño entro el sujeto en el cuarto y la agarro del brazo fuertemente, para acercar a Liv aun mas a él , " muy bien mamá, haz echo un buen trabajo, y serás recompensada por eso, guiñándole un ojo, Olivia con tan solo pensarlo se sentía enferma.

"Pronto tendrás a tu bebé, y seré bueno contigo, al menos dejare que lo conozcas" le sonrío maliciosamente , guío a Olivia nuevamente hacia el sótano, ella tropezó al caminar, Elliot estaba apoyado a la pared, con una mano en su labio que había dejado de sangrar, Olivia había estado fuera alrededor de una hora, él tenia la esperanza de que ella estuviera bien, sintió abrir la puerta y entrar a Liv, debido a la poca luz que había en la habitación le era casi imposible poder verle la cara, no sabia si estaba herida, "estoy bien Elliot" le dijo ella sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando, el sujeto la ato nuevamente a la cañería, "nos vemos pronto mama" le dice el sujeto y cierra la puerta del sótano, llenando nuevamente el lugar de oscuridad, ella se sentó lentamente junto a Elliot , puso sus manos sobre su cabeza que estaba empezando a doler, "Elliot hay un bebé recién nacido, hicieron que lo alimentara, el hombre que me llevo me dijo que la madre del pequeño no le había ido bien después del parto, de seguro esta en uno de los cuarto" tenemos que salir de aquí Elliot, si hicieron que una madre diera a luz en un lugar así, ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

"Dios Liv, estamos atrapados aquí, no tenemos salida" la voz de Elliot ya estaba demostrando que se estaba rindiendo, "¿pudiste ver algo Liv?"

Olivia se acerco un poco mas a Elliot para tomarle la mano y tratar de tranquilizarlo, "El cariño, hay una puerta que da directamente a la calle, parece una casa normal, de seguro es una fachada, después hay un pasillo oscuro que es donde me llevaron, habían un par de cunas así que no es el primer bebé que se llevan, tenemos que salir de aquí", "vamos a salir de aquí, por favor mantén la esperanza, tus hijos te esperan fuera de aquí, te necesito para salir de aquí, yo no lo puedo hacer sin ti bebe" , ella trazo su mano por la cara de Elliot en un intento de tener algún tipo de cercanía, trato de moverse mas pero su vientre abultado le incomodaba, ¡tienes que salir de aquí Elliot, tienes una familia! Elliot asintió lentamente con la cabeza afirmativamente, tenia que reunir las fuerzas y esperanza de que van a salir de este infierno.

Habían pasado ya casi 48 horas desde que habían sido secuestrados, Cragen desde el recinto había avisado a todos los policías del rapto de sus dos agente, aun no habían enviado las fotos a la prensa ya que esto podría hacer que peligraran mucho mas, habían llamado a Kathy para mantenerla al tanto de la situación, si bien ellos no estaban casados, Elliot seguía siendo el padre de cinco niños y en caso de que él se contactara con ella debía saber la situación.

"Capitán, es Maureen, pregunta si tenemos información" le dice Munch al lado del teléfono, Maureen había llamado directamente al teléfono del escritorio de su padre, con la secreta esperanza de que su padre contestara. "dile la verdad, aun no tenemos ninguna noticia, ni buena ni mala" lo que no es necesariamente algo malo pensó Cragen, al menos aun no están muertos, las noticias malas vuelan. "lo siento Maureen, aun no sabemos nada, no te preocupes, a penas tengamos alguna información se las haremos saber, cuídate" corto Munch con bastante pesar, las horas pasaban y no había nada.

Habían pasado una noche mas tratando de dormir, ambos estaban muy cansados, habían ido a buscar nuevamente a Olivia para ayudar con el pequeño y había vuelo hace un par de horas, esto había pasado al menos tres veces durante el día, ella comenzaba a sentirse débil y con el frío su cuerpo dolía, la cabeza latía fuertemente, Elliot sabia que ella no se estaba sintiendo bien, él tampoco se sentía muy bien tampoco, lo único que él quería era estar en una cama caliente y tenerla entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, el sujeto se acerco a Olivia y le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, "llego tu hora mami, vamos a conocer a tu bebe"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

.

.**  
><strong>

**Lugar desconocido**

.

.

"No... no.. por favor no.." grita Olivia tratando de zafarse de las fuertes manos de Peter, trata de esquivar las manos pero estaba tan cansada que cada golpe que daba al aire no llegaban a ninguna parte. le enterró las uñas en sus manos para que no la tocara pero Peter le dio una fuerte bofetada, mientras ella seguía moviéndose, Peter tenia en sus manos una aguja y un cuchillo, Elliot se sentía tan impotente sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, la ultima vez que habían bajado lo habían atado también de los pies, por lo que prácticamente no tenia movimiento, se sentía aturdido " es muy pronto, por favor no.. " gritaba Olivia, Peter le dio una nueva bofetada en el rostro y saco el cuchillo " quédate quieta o tu marido pagara las consecuencias", Peter se levanto para ir donde Elliot , y escucho casi en un susurro "esta bien" , Elliot miro a Olivia a los ojos, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía soportar la idea que le hicieran algo a Elliot, "Liv..no..no lo hagas" , "me quedare quieta, pero por favor no le hagas nada" .

.

.

Peter tomo el brazo de Liv y comenzó a través de su vena a inyectarle, oxitocina para inducir un parto que nunca llegaría, la habían tomado con tanta fuerza para introducirle la aguja, que tenia muy adolorido el lugar, pero ya nada le importaba, ella no se sentía muy bien, su corazón latía muy fuerte, le dolía la cabeza y ella no sabia si era producto del medicamente o del miedo que sentía por lo que venia.

.

.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que los secuestradores la habían dejado en ese cuarto, Elliot se sentía cansado, con mucho esfuerzo le tenia tomada la mano, para demostrarle que estaba a su lado. y le acaricia el dorso de la mano en círculos tratando de calmarla,

.

.

Ohh! Olivia comenzo a quejarse como comenzaba a sentir algunas puntadas en su vientre y apretaba la mano de Elliot, al parecer el medicamento estaba haciendo efecto a pesar de que no estaba embarazada. "¿Liv? " pregunto Elliot preocupado al sentir los gemidos de Olivia.

.

.

"Estoy bien, El " ... "estoy sintiendo algunas ,, mm ,,Ohh,,algunas puntadas en el estomago..", "no lo entiendo, no debería sentir nada"

.

.

"Liv, cariño, de seguro te inyectaron algo para inducir el parto, de seguro sientes como las paredes del útero se están contrayendo, tu cuerpo responde a la medicación, lo siento nena, lo siento tanto, que todo este saliendo tan mal"

.

.

"Elliot...lo.. siento... también... cariño.. lo... siento", Olivia estaba temblando de frio y por el temor de lo que venia, estaba solo con su chaleco, le habían quitado el abrigo, y era invierno en Nueva York, Elliot estaba demasiado lejos para poder proporcionar algo de calor y abrigo, seguía temblando sin parar, estaba muy agotada, no habían dormido ni comido casi nada en mas de 40 horas, y el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, agua, comida y abrigo.

.

.

Los sujetos estaban cada vez más impacientes, cuando habían inducido el parto anterior había tomado cerca de tres horas, pero ahora habían esperado durante casi cinco horas y la mujer en el sótano no presentaba aun contracciones, algo andaba mal. Peter decidió que iría a ver , pero esta vez subiría con ella para ayudar en el proceso, habían leído algunos métodos que podía ayudar, en tres días estaba concertado el encuentro y el pedido era de dos niños, la paga era excelente, tendrían ese dinero a toda costa.

.

.

En el sótano Elliot se sentía impotente, Olivia estaba temblando de frio y se quejaba de algunos dolores en su vientre, él sostenía fuertemente su mano y ella con cada dolor le apretaba un poco mas la mano, Liv comenzó a toser, "Dios me siento mal El, tenemos que salir de aquí, necesitamos salir por favor" , mientras continuaba tosiendo y temblando, Elliot le susurraba palabras de aliento a Olivia, asegurándole que todo saldría bien, "cariño te sacare de aquí, cueste lo que cueste, solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas ", al escuchar los ruidos de la puerta ambos se quedaron callados, Elliot se puso tenso ya que noto que el que bajaba no era Peter, que a pesar de todo era un poco mas cordial con ellos, el sujeto tomo fuertemente a Olivia del brazo y la obligo a ponerse de pie rápidamente, Olivia se quejo ante la brusquedad y tiro de su mano, tratando de evitar el contacto, el sujeto abrió las esposas, "no me toques, por favor" le pide Olivia, mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre, deseaba no tener esta almohada para poder realmente masajear su vientre plano y aminorar el dolor que sentía, "vamos a conocer a tu bebe", Olivia palideció al escuchar al sujeto, el momento de la verdad había llegado, Elliot se levanto rápidamente para impedir que se llevaran a Olivia de su lado. forzó fuertemente las esposas sin ningún éxito, las tuberías habían cedido un poco, pero no era suficiente para romperlas, Elliot vio como Olivia forcejeaba contra su captor, tratando de escapar sin éxito, sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago la que hizo que dejara de pelear con el sujeto y finalmente fue llevada fuera del sótano, Elliot se sintió completamente derrotado al no poder ayudar a Liv como le había prometido, tenia que hacer algo, encendió su celular y marco a Cragen sin tener éxito, tenia la batería baja por lo que lo apago nuevamente, a ciegas busco en el suelo algo que los ayude para poder abrir las esposas, algún clavo, un alambre, estaba desesperado.

.

.

**Precinto 16**

.

.

Cragen por error había dejado el móvil en el escritorio al salir corriendo a recibir una información que tenia Munch, había recibido finalmente las grabaciones de la parte del estacionamiento. se venían dos sujetos ambos con gorros que cubrían parte de las facciones, no pudieron lograr un rostro, lo llevarían al laboratorio para que el técnico Morales pudiera intervenir la cinta y rescatar alguna imagen, claramente se venia a Elliot y Olivia caminando hacia la salida cuando fueron atacados por estos sujetos, se veía a Elliot recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza y Olivia siento tomada por el sujeto entre sus brazos y subidos a una camioneta negra, con la patente borrada para evitar identificaciones, cuando volvió Cragen a la oficina reviso su teléfono y una ola de ira se apodero de él, "llamada perdida de Stabler" , llamo de vuelta sin éxito. "el teléfono que esta marcando esta apagado o fuera de cobertura, inténtelo mas tarde". con fuerza golpeo el escritorio ante la frustración, se les estaba agotando tiempo.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido**

.

.

Olivia había sido recostada en una cama, a su lado escuchaba al bebé que había atendido hace unas horas atrás, se veía tan tranquilo, ella lo había alimentado hace a penas un par de horas, Peter entro al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro Olivia estaba atada a la cama, pensaba que deben ser idiotas al no notar que no estaba embarazada, sabia que al momento de ser descubierta, los iban a matar, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, había esperado tanto para estar con Elliot y solo habían logrado estar juntos por dos semanas, se reprendía internamente por no haber tomado antes la iniciativa y haber esperado tanto, ella siempre estuvo temerosa de que Elliot la rechazara, siempre hubo una tensión entre ellos, sobre todo estos últimos dos años, y fue mucho mas desde la separación de Elliot, pero su temor mas grande fue siempre que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella, cuando finalmente descubrieron que estaban completamente enamorados y se dieron una oportunidad, y ahora estaban a punto de morir.

.

.

Olivia seguía temblando en la cama cuando ambos sujetos se le acercaron, fueron directamente a abrir su blusa para poder dejar expuesto el vientre, cuando el jefe termino de desabotonar la blusa su rostro se transformo y miro directamente hacia Peter, ¿"que demonios"?, Olivia trato de zafarse de las amarras, por la fricción estaba quemando la delicada piel de sus muñecas, comenzó a patear ya que habían soltado sus piernas para poder comenzar con el parto, una de sus piernas golpeo directamente en la mejilla de Peter haciendo que él se enfureciera, todo estaba saliendo mal. se acerco al rostro de Olivia y le dio directamente un golpe en la mejilla, la oscuridad llego a Olivia y quedo inconciente tras el fuerte golpe.

.

.

En el cuarto se encontraban ambos sujetos discutiendo fuertemente, les habían dicho que Olivia estaba embarazada, al terminar la charla habían recibido la llamada que habían estado esperando para culminar el negocio, les habían confirmado que tenían a la mujer perfecta, el único problema era que estaba con su marido, pero ellos habían arreglado todo el asunto.

.

.

¿"Peter eres un estúpido? esta mujer no esta embarazada idiota! , acabas de echarlo todo a perder, nos queda un día para la entrega y solo tenemos a un niño, No puedes hacer nada bien idiota! , todos pagaran por este error. TODOS! , partiendo por la perra de tu prima! y esta parejita de seguro son policías, eres un idiota!, el otro sujeto estaba enojado, el negocio se les iba de las manos.

.

.

Cuando despertó Olivia, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza del golpe que le había dado Peter, ya había recibido tantos que realmente no sabia cual de todos dolía mas, los sujetos no se veían por ninguna parte, Olivia respiro algo mas aliviada, al menos no la habían matado inmediatamente, aun estaba atada en las muñecas, trato de concentrarse en escuchar algún ruido, pero lo único que escuchaba era el rápido latido de su corazón, solo esperaba que sus asaltantes no fueran en contra de Elliot mientras ella estaba atada a una cama , aguanto la respiración cuando empezó a escuchar pasos de alguien que se acercaba, cuando giraron la perilla de la puerta su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía, sabia que ahora todo podía pasar, solo esperaba que Elliot estuviera bien.

.

.

**Precinto 16**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Cragen estaba absolutamente desesperado, habían dado la alerta de la desaparición de sus detectives sin tener éxito, era como si la tierra se los había tragado, llevaban mas de 48 horas desaparecidos, y las investigaciones no habían tenido ningún éxito, habían recibidos llamadas anónimas de datos que los habían conducido a ninguna parte, habían estado buscando casi en círculos durante las ultimas 24 horas, la mayoría de los detectives no habían ido a casa. en la desesperación de encontrar a sus compañeros y amigos, un dolor de cabeza ya esta azotando a Cragen, ¡"donde diablo están"!, grito, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Stabler hace un par de minutos y un estúpido error que cometió podría costar la vida de sus detectives mas preciados.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Olivia estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, los sujetos la estaban rodeando y eso la inquietaba, estaba desprotegida, sin arma y atada, las cosas no estaban a su favor, además no sabia como estaba Elliot, los sujetos habían desaparecido por un tiempo, claro que ella estaba un poco aturdida así que no podía calcular cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, "desátala" le grita el jefe a Peter, Peter se acerco a Olivia y desato primero los pies, para luego acercarse a sus muñecas y quitar las amarras que tenia en ambas manos, Olivia espero pacientemente hasta que estuvo completamente libre.

.

.

Peter la agarro del brazo y ella comenzó a patear al aire para tratar de zafarse de las garras de Peter, "tráela" le grito nuevamente, Peter tomo el brazo de Olivia fuertemente, y la zamarreo para que se tranquilizara, la empujo hacia el sujeto, quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, de seguro ya había planeado algo de entretención para ellos. Peter le desabrocho la blusa a Olivia, disfrutando de cada botón de sacaba, Olivia estaba temblando sin control. Sabia lo que venia y ella iba a luchar contra ellos, antes prefería morir, no dejaría que nadie mas pusiera sus manos en ella.

.

.

Peter termino con el ultimo botón de la blusa de Olivia, ella cerro los ojos, suspirando fuertemente al sentir como el vientre falso caía a sus pies.

.

.

"¿dime tu nombre?" le grito el sujeto, tenia un mal aliento, eso fue lo primero que Olivia noto, y lo segundo fue que casi le escupió encima de lo fuerte que le había gritado

.

.

"Olivia" le responde , "Olivia Benson"

.

.

"¿eres una policía maldita puta?"

.

.

"No" grito fuertemente Olivia, en una convicción que ella creyó lo suficiente para que los sujetos no siguieran preguntando.

.

.

"¡Mentirosa! ", le lanzo un combo que fue a estrecharse directamente contra su mejilla ya adolorida, Olivia puso su mano donde había sido golpeada para poder aminorar el dolor

.

.

"dime por que estas aquí, por que te haces pasar por embarazada", " no es asunto tuyo " responde Olivia, lamentando sus palabras conforme fueron saliendo, se preparo para un nuevo golpe en la cara al notar el rostro enrojecido de su secuestrador, lo siguiente que noto fue el dolor en su estomago, tenia la blusa abierta, por lo que el puño fue a dar directamente a través de su piel sensible, quedo sin aliento, algunos recuerdos volvieron a su mente de semanas pasadas.

.

.

"vas a responderme putita" , "dime de seguro eres policía, igual tu amiguito, son unos malditos policías y los voy a matar!"

.

.

"te dijo que no soy policía, por favor no le hagas nada a el, esto es mi culpa, yo lo engañe" , ella esperaba que ambos fueran lo suficientemente idiotas para creer la mentira que estaba inventando a medida que iban saliendo las palabras de su boca " yo lo engañe, para que se quedara conmigo".

.

.

"que estas diciendo, putita, tu engañaste a tu novio para que se quedara contigo, que bonito"

.

.

"el.. el.. no es mi novio, esta casado, soy su otra mujer, yo .. yo quería presionarlo para que la dejara y se quedara conmigo,, yo soy actriz y el vientre es de utilería de la compañía de teatro donde trabajo, tienes que creerme, yo le mentí" , ella internamente se felicitaba por la actuación que había realizado frente a ellos, hasta algunas lagrimas cayeron en la desesperación.

.

.

"ese hombre debe ser un idiota para comprar un cuento así", eres buena actriz Olivia, ahora vas a disfrutar de la hospitalidad de nuestro recinto, y luego seguiremos contigo, ahora que no estas embarazada tendremos un montón de diversión juntos, eres guapa y tienes buen cuerpo le dice el sujeto riendo, aun tenemos un día para disfrutar de todo tu talento, Olivia entendía perfectamente lo que estaban insinuando, Peter se acerco a ella y agarro su blusa para quitarla a través de los brazos la dejo solamente en sujetador, Olivia temblaba de frio cuando una de sus manos fue directamente hacia su seno izquierdo, Olivia reacciono y se corrió hacia a tras dando un paso, "no" grito tan fuerte como pudo, "no me toques" , Peter en la frustración la golpeo una vez mas en su dorso ya adolorido y la empujo con fuerza contra la pared, Olivia sintió el impacto contra el muro detrás de ella y de a poco todo comenzó a volverse negro como la noche, lucho contra la niebla, pero el dolor fue mas fuerte, cayo inconciente al suelo.

.

continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**Lugar desconocido**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Elliot estaba impaciente habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que se habían llevado a Olivia, de seguro nada bueno debe estar pasando, estaba muy impaciente y cansado, la penumbra de la habitación no ayudaba a tener una mejor sensación, le dolía el estomago ya que no había comido nada hace mucho, ni bebido una gota de agua, sus labios estaban comenzando a agrietarse, había estado durante las ultimas horas buscando algo con que abrir las esposas, había encontrado un pequeño alambre que esperaba hiciera el trabajo, se había prometido sacar a Olivia viva de ese lugar y dejar todo en el pasado.

.

.

Cuando Olivia despertó nuevamente sentía como era prácticamente arrastrada sobre sus pies , "bienvenida nuevamente Olivia, espero hayas tenido un sueño reparador" , ella se encontraba desorientada, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar atada, y haber hablado con los sujetos, después de eso toro era un poco borroso, Olivia fue guiada por el sujeto mayor alrededor de la casa, se sentía muy débil, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes y la cabeza la estaba matando, el sujeto durante el camino al sótano solo por gusto había golpeado dos veces mas a Olivia, casi quedando inconciente otra vez, estaba aguantando las nauseas y la sensación de desvanecimiento que sentía mientras era conducida dentro de la casa, sabia que después del pasillo venia finalmente la puerta del sotano. "Elliot" pensó para si misma, Tenia que verlo.

.

.

A lo lejos seguía escuchando los llantos del pequeño bebé que hace unas horas había tenido en sus brazos y había alimentado ya que su madre estaba al borde de la muerte, todo por dinero, varios bebes desaparecidos. y madres que tenían cunas vacías en su casa y pechos llenos de leche en espera de ese bebe hambriento que nunca iba a llegar, se pararon frente a la puerta del sótano, Olivia apoyo su cuerpo en la pared para aguantar los malestares, mientras el sujeto abría la puerta y la lanzo directamente a al suelo golpeando nuevamente su cabeza, ya que ella estaba algo aturdida, no pudo reaccionar para amortiguar la caída, Elliot se movió al sentir a Olivia cerca, era media tarde por lo que algo de luz había en el sótano aun casi en penumbras, Elliot se acerco para escuchar la respiración de Olivia, notaba que tenia los ojos cerrados , el labio partido y sangre alrededor de su cabeza, "Dios Liv que te ha pasado" .

.

.

El sujeto se dirigió hacia Elliot, lanzándole un fuerte combo en la cara, Elliot volteo la cara por la fuerza del golpe, había quedado un poco desconcertado, no le había dicho nada, no había buscado ni tampoco provocado al sujeto , "eso fue por ser estúpido y creer sus mentiras IDIOTA" le dice el hombre a Elliot, no sabia lo que pasaba, no entendía lo que a lo que este hombre se refería, que había echo Olivia, algo había pasado, tenia a sus pies a Olivia inconciente y lastimada.

.

.

"volveremos mas tarde y tendremos un poco de diversión con tu novia , y me asegurare que lo disfrutes tanto como nosotros" , cerro la puerta y se retiro nuevamente.

.

.

Olivia sentía sus parpados pesados, y un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, "¿Elliot?",pregunto ella algo desorientada, "estoy aquí cariño, lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname" le dice Elliot,, "¿estas bien?", le pregunta Olivia casi en un susurro, " yo estoy bien nena, lo siento por favor dime que te hicieron, dime por favor dime si te violaron ", casi en una suplica. Les cortaria la cabeza se la habian tocado.

No.. no por ahora al menos..Elliot.. solo.. solo me golpearon.. muy fuerte esta vez.. lo siento.. no me pude defender.. dos contra uno.. creo que fue demasiado para.. mi, al menos gane algo de tiempo, Elliot, ellos me dijeron que volverian por mi .." su voz era muy debil, Elliot apretó los puños con fuerza y tenso la mandíbula, ni siquiera podía llegar a ella para acogerla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, se sentía tan impotente , "¿Liv, nena, le has dicho por que estamos acá?" .mm. ohhh, no. no. les dije una mentira supongo que los idiotas se la creyeron, creo,, creo que me creyeron.

.

.

"¿Que haz dicho Liv?" pregunta Elliot ya desesperado. - "Yo les dije que era tu amante y te había engañado con mi embarazo, creo que ellos ..ellos creyeron lo que dije" Liv esta tratando de alejar la sensación de nauseas que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo, estaba temblando de frio y dolor, las cosas no podía ser peor, al menos Elliot estaba bien y eso la dejaba mas tranquila, si ella debía recibir todos los golpes estaba de acuerdo con el propósito de mantener a salvo a Elliot.

.

.

"¿Liv estas bien?" le pregunta Elliot al notar que a Liv se le hacia difícil mantener la conversación, estaba muy preocupado, se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y desde donde él se encontraba notaba que seguía sangrando, "si, solo un poco golpeada, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto...uuhhh se quejo mientras trataba de moverse, se puso de rodillas para tratar de llegar hasta Elliot, ella no había sido esposada nuevamente así que al menos estaba en libertad de movimientos, si tan solo se pudiera mover , hizo un esfuerzo y de a poco fue moviéndose hasta llegar hasta Elliot y se acomodo a su lado, tomo una respiración profunda por el esfuerzo que le había llegado solo avanzar un par de metros, "Liv , necesito que te mantengas despierta, necesito que me ayudes, saldremos de acá te lo prometo" le dice Elliot al oído dulcemente.

.

.

"Elliot, lo siento, no deberíamos estar aquí, no debería haber aceptado este caso, lo siento tanto amor, por favor, por favor, si tienes la oportunidad arranca, yo lo entenderé, por favor necesito que te mantengas a salvo, yo.. yo. sus ojos estaban húmedos y luchaba para no llorar, yo te amo y no puedo perdonarme si algo te pasa". Elliot la acomodo suavemente, "shhhhhhh, amor, ambos decidimos venir, es cierto, yo no quería que vinieras por que sé que aun estas un poco lastimada, y de seguro los golpes que recibiste no ayudaran mucho, pero amor vamos a salir de aquí juntos y seremos felices te lo prometo, yo lo siento tanto, siento que no te pude proteger, lo siento amor" ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, él le ayudo a abotonarse la blusa que había sido prácticamente despojada de su cuerpo, ella estaba helada al tacto.

.

.

Elliot se inclino para recordar el alambre que tenia en el pantalón y con el cual debido a su posición le era casi imposible maniobrar en el agujero de las esposas, pero quizás Olivia podía ayudarlo, "Liv, tengo un plan, pero necesito que me ayudes, primero voy a encender un móvil para ver si pueden rastrear el lugar donde nos encontramos, hace un par de horas llame pero no tuve éxito, tengo un alambre en el bolsillo, quizás puedes abrir las esposas, después de que me liberes quizás las cosas se pongan feas, ya sabes, tendremos que correr , y tengo miedo que tengas una conmoción". "estoy bien Elliot, los mareos ya se pasaron, creo que me hizo bien descansar, "Liv, no me habías dicho que estabas mareada, necesito que hables conmigo, necesito saber si estas bien, necesito controlar tus malestares", "El, voy a estar bien" dice ella.

.

.

Olivia rápidamente saco el alambre del bolsillo de Elliot , era perfecto para poder trabajar en el orificio de las esposas, Elliot se movió un poco para que su espalda estuviera lo mas cerca de las manos de Olivia, fue dificultoso y demoro varios minutos pero finalmente logro abrir una de las esposas, después trabajo en la otra mano y fue un poco mas fácil, Elliot tomo ambas muñecas tratando de devolverle la irrigación después de tanto tiempo sin poder moverlas y abrazo fuertemente a Olivia, "oh, cariño lo siento tanto" le decía mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente, teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus heridas, al fin podía devolverle el abrazo, la beso suavemente teniendo en cuenta su labio lastimado, "lo vamos a lograr nena, lo vamos a lograr juntos".

.

.

Elliot tomo su móvil que ya había reparado y lo encendió, miro a Liv quien tenia la mirada fija, él estaba preocupado por los golpes que había recibido Liv en su cabeza y en su abdomen, ella seguía temblando casi sin parar y estaba callada, "debes mantenerte despierta Liv, tengo que hacer esta llamada rápida, no tenemos indicaciones, espero que esto funcione.

.

.

"Esta marcando" le dice Elliot, con un tono de esperanza en su voz, "Capitán, capitán es Elliot, estamos bien, Olivia esta un poco golpeada, no sabemos donde estamos, siento no poder darle mas información, el móvil esta sin batería, deben rastrear la llamada lo mas rápido posible, son dos los sujetos, tienen a una mujer y a un bebé aun dentro de la casa"

.

.

**Precinto 16.**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Cragen salió corriendo de su oficina sosteniendo el móvil con una mano y con la otra llamando la atención del resto de la gente mientras hablaba con Elliot, " tengo a Stabler en la línea, necesito que localicen desde donde esta llamando, rápido, no tenemos tiempo, "¿capitán están bien? " pregunta Fin, "Elliot dice que están bien, pero necesitan que ubiquemos lo mas rápido posible el lugar donde se encuentran, no le queda batería y no sabe bien cual es la intención de los perpetradores ahora que han descubierto a Olivia", todos comenzaron a realizar comentarios sobre la mejor forma de ayudarlos, aun estaban desaparecidos, había algo de esperanza.

.

.

La llamada fue cortada abruptamente ya que el móvil quedo sin batería, Elliot esperaba que el tiempo que había logrado estar en el teléfono fuera lo suficiente para que pudieran localizar su ubicación. Olivia estaba cada vez mas callada, tenia que sacarla de ahí, él ya se sentía bastante mal y entendía perfectamente como se podría sentir Olivia, sin mencionar los golpes que había recibido.

.

.

"Liv, tenemos que salir de acá, sé que te sientes mal cariño, pero necesito que seas fuerte y hagas el mayor esfuerzo posible ", Olivia podía sentir la frustración en la voz de Elliot, debía estar débil, no habían comido ni dormido en mas de 72 horas, habían sido golpeados y abandonados durante mucho tiempo, "lo hare, te lo aseguro" lo miro a los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad podía perderse para siempre en ese azul profundo de sus ojos, que la calmaban y le decía tan solo con la mirada que la amaba, "¿estoy lista, crees que deberíamos salir por la ventana?" , habían notado que habían algunas cajas apiladas, quizás podían soportar un poco de fuerza.

.

.

"Liv, tendremos que esperar hasta que vengan, tenemos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor, vamos a tener que pelear contra ellos, por eso necesito que estés bien amor" le dice mientras acaricia su pelo marrón , "estoy bien El", le dice apoyada a la pared para mantener el equilibrio, había sido una mentira a medias, se sentía débil , mareada y adolorida, pero tenia que ser fuerte para Elliot, no lo podía dejar peleando casi hasta la muerte con dos sujetos, no iba a ser justo, " estoy bien" se repitió, casi en un intento de asegurarse a ella misma que podía hacer esto.

.

.

Habían tomado un par de cajas de madera que estaban apiladas al fondo del sótano y que solo se hacían visibles cuando salía el sol y la habitación estaba en penumbras, Elliot casi había memorizado la pieza en su mente en caso de cualquier cosa, a ciegas se movió hacia el fondo y tomo una de las cajas, con su mano derecha la golpeo fuertemente tratando de destrozar la madera, la intención era usar la madera como arma para golpear a sus secuestradores, era lo único que tenían a mando , después de un par de golpes y unos cortes en los nudillos de su mano logro vencer a la madera y tomo dos pedazos, uno para él y otro para Liv. que durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo golpeando la madera mantuvo los ojos cerrados para no ver las expresiones de dolor de Elliot, por suerte él tenia los nudillos casi tan duros como su cabeza, eso le había comentado Olivia cuando Elliot se acerco a ella para entregarle el trozo de madera.

.

.

Estaban esperando impacientemente, no habían movimientos, Liv estaba entre los brazos de Elliot, tratando de no quedarse dormida, le dolía la cabeza enormemente, la falta de alimentos, los golpes y el frio no estaban ayudando en nada, el mareo había desaparecido paulatinamente conforme se fue quedando quieta, aun no sabia que tan mal estaba su equilibrio, ella estaba tan segura como Elliot que algo malo había en su cabeza, pero tenia que seguir adelante con el plan, no le podía fallar a su amado, no ahora que su vida dependía de lo que ambos podían hacer, quedaron casi sin respiro cuando sintieron pasos fuera de la puerta, era el momento de la acción, era ahora o nunca.

.

...continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**Lugar desconocido**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Era el momento del ataque, de esto dependía la libertad de Elliot y Olivia, habían planificado el ataque a sus secuestradores, ambos se encontraban en plena libertad de acción ya que estaban completamente desatados, estaban débiles debido a la falta de alimentos y algunos golpes que han recibido durante las horas de cautiverio, sin embargo la fuerza interna que ambos poseen es mas grande que cualquier dolor o malestar

.

.

"Liv cariño, recuerda que tienes que luchar con todo lo que puedas", Olivia estaba detrás de la puerta con el trozo de madera entre sus manos, el plan era golpear a los sujetos al momento de entrar en el sótano, el elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado, el elemento fuerza estaba del lado de los perpetradores.

.

.

Lentamente se comenzó a abrir la puerta, del otro lado se escuchaba el murmullo de dos sujetos, Liv y Elliot estaban del otro lado de la puerta, la oscuridad del sótano les era muy favorable, el primer plan que tenían era escapar por la ventana, pero no era lo suficientemente amplia para que escapara Elliot, y a ella no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo atrás.

.

.

"Liv, recuerda a penas puedas debes salir corriendo" le había dicho Elliot mientras estaban planeando el escape.

.

.

"Elliot, por favor no te mantengas tan alejado de mi, por favor, tienes que ir a mi lado toto el tiempo, te necesito a mi lado" , Olivia estaba confiando plenamente en que esto resultaría, de estas acciones dependía su vida.

.

.

"Elliot, si tienes que seguir debes hacerlo, yo luchare, te juro que luchare con todo lo que tengo, pero debes salvarte pase lo que pase, tienes que hacerlo por tu familia, tus hijos no pueden quedar sin su padre, por favor Elliot.. por favor" Elliot solo movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación, pero eso seria lo ultimo que haría en su vida.

.

.

Precinto 16

.

.

"Capitán, acaba de llegar una de las victimas del secuestro, Munch la llamo para pedirle que venga y poder interrogarla, quizás podamos obtener algún dato de donde esta Elliot y Olivia" dice Fin.

.

.

"¿Y por que se demoraron tanto en hacer que viniera?"

.

.

"Ella no quería ayudar, pero cuando le dijimos que nuestros detectives estaban secuestrados en el proceso de investigación del caso ella finalmente accedió" le dice nuevamente Fin

.

.

"Fin, quiero ser yo mismo quien converse con ella, hazla pasar a mi oficina por favor" dice Cragen abriendo la puerta de su despacho, quería tener un trato lo mas cercano con esta mujer.

.

.

"Sra. Smith, gracias por acudir a hablar con nosotros, de verdad estoy muy agradecido" dice Cragen extendiéndole la mano para saludar a la mujer delante de él

.

.

"Capitán Cragen, no estaba segura si venir o no, la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada" le dice la Sra. Smith sinceramente

.

.

"Por favor tome asiento Sra. Smith, en este momento cualquier información que pueda proporcionar va a ser mejor que nada, estamos actualmente atados de manos, en un punto muerto, seré sincero con usted, dos de mis mejores detectives están en el caso y fueron secuestrados por estos sujetos, hace casi tres días, estamos rastreando por GPS pero los sistemas han estado fallando y aun no da algún dato, ¿recuerda algo que nos pueda servir Sra. Smith?"

.

.

"Capitán tal como le dije al detective estuve inconciente la mayor parte del trayecto, tanto de ida como de vuelta, lo único que puedo recordar es que esta apartado de la ciudad, venia muchos arboles así que supongo que la casa esta cerca de un bosque, recuerdo también que fui transportada a través de una camioneta, tenia los vidrios polarizados por lo que no se puede ver nada, lo siento si no puedo ayudar mas, esto es muy difícil para mi, mi bebé tendría cerca de dos semanas y no lo tengo, por favor si tienen alguna información hágamelo saber, estoy muriendo cada día que pasa por la angustia de no tener a mi hijo conmigo" la Sra. Smith extendió el brazo para despedirse del capitán Cragen, sabia que la información que había proporcionado no los llevaría a ningún lado.

.

.

"Capitán, ahora que recuerdo, escuche la voz de una mujer cuando estuve dando a luz, ella parecía tener conocimientos técnicos de parto, habían medicamentos para inducir el parto, y algún tipo de maquinas para ayudar en el proceso, espero que encuentre a sus detectives"

.

.

Cragen asintió ante la información, por lo que le había alcanzado decir Elliot eran dos hombres, ahora según la información de la Sra. Smith también había una mujer, esto debe ser un trabajo interno desde la clínica pensó. "Gracias Sra. Smith, espero tener alguna noticia pronto", Cragen vio como la mujer caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina, él se sentía mal por esta pobre mujer, había esperado durante nueve meses y finalmente le habían quitado a su recién nacido de las manos.

.

.

Cragen salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia sus detectives "Fin, Munch, necesito los nombres de todas las mujeres que trabajan en la clínica, quizás tengamos alguna pista nueva"

.

.

Munch camino rápidamente hacia su escritorio y comenzó a buscar en su ordenador, "capitán según el listado de trabajadores de la clínica completa hay cerca de veintisiete mujeres trabajando, entre doctoras, enfermeras y secretarias, tendremos que entrevistarlas a todas"

.

.

"Entrevistarlas nos tomara horas, quizás días Munch y lo que no tenemos en este momento es precisamente eso, tiempo, vamos a necesitar ayuda para entrevistarlas a todas esas mujeres y rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo".

.

.

Muncha y Fin salieron del precinto directamente hacia su vehículo para ir directamente a la clínica, tenían que ir a entrevistar a todas las mujeres que estaban trabajando, tres detectives mas habían empezado ya con las entrevistar, el edificio entero era dedicado exclusivamente a maternidad, la clínica estaba completamente equipada para todo lo necesario de maternidad, los detectives tenían la esperanza de lograr alguna pista para el caso, ya al menos sabían que había una mujer involucrada y de seguro estaba en la clínica.

.

.

_**Lugar desconocido**_

**.**

.**  
><strong>

"Ahora" grito Elliot mientras se abalanzaba al primero de los sujetos en entrar al sótano, seguido de él venia Peter, quien fue atacado fuertemente por Olivia, casi una forma de venganza por los golpes que le habían generado antes mas por placer que necesidad y ahora era su tiempo de venganza.

.

.

Elliot era un hombre fuerte, a pesar de estar débil debido a las precarias condiciones que habían estado los últimos tres días, de igual forma se mantenía fuerte, mas por adrenalina que por la energía que podría tener en su cuerpo, era el momento que habían estado, era el momento de su escape.

.

.

Elliot tenia agarrado al sujeto por el cuello, presionándolo con tanta fuerza que le estaba cortando la respiración, en un movimiento rápido Elliot cayo al suelo y el sujeto comenzó a golpearlo, forcejearon durante varios minutos, un golpe certero llego al rostro de Elliot que lo dejo algo aturdido y desconcertado, se puso nuevamente de pie para seguir luchando, durante el forcejeo había perdido el trozo de madera, pero no lo perdia de vista, a la primera oportunidad tendría que agarrarlo y golpear al sujeto, afortunadamente ninguno estaba armado por lo que toda batalla se desataría solo con los puños y golpes, al menos eso era parejo para todos.

.

.

Olivia esta frente a Peter quien había esquivado un par de golpes que había lanzado Olivia, con los traumas en la cabeza la puntería no estaba a su favor, ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberle mentido a Elliot y haberle dicho que se sentía bien, ella sabia que cualquier otro golpe que recibiera en la cabeza podría perjudicarla enormemente, Peter se abalanzo sobre ella con fuerza cayendo firmemente sobre su cuerpo, casi cortando la respiración "¿quieres pelear?, ahora sabrás lo que es pelear puta, cuando termine contigo te arrepentirás de haber nacido" le grito Peter cuando se levanto nuevamente, Olivia sintió un par de golpes en su estomago y dos mas que fueron directamente en el pómulo, estaba perdiendo la pelea ella lo sabia, pero seguiría luchando hasta la muerte.

.

.

Elliot por su parte estaba a un par de metros de ella, sabia que no podía estar pendiente de ella, tenia que estar concentrado en esquivar los golpes que le lanzaban, cuando vio que Olivia caía fuertemente al piso trato de ir a ayudarla pero fue alcanzado por las garras de tu contrincante, y fue golpeado nuevamente, no pudo esquivar los golpes que se iban alojando directamente sobre su dorso, estaba quedando prácticamente sin respiración, el aire se le había escapado de sus pulmones, estaba tosiendo tratando de recuperarse.

.

.

Peter empujo a Olivia hacia la pared que tenia detrás de ella, él pudo notar que ella tenia problemas con el equilibrio por lo que trato de desestabilizarla empujándola y le resulto a la perfección, Olivia cayo frente a la pared y comenzó a deslizarse por ella, hasta quedar en el suelo, trato de levantarse pero un dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, Peter la había golpeado con la punta del pie directamente hacia sus costillas ya maltratadas, ella dejo escapar un grito mientras ponía su mano en su costado, Elliot se alarmo al escuchar el grito de Olivia, vio como Peter la estaba golpeando, él sabia que ella estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabia tal como él, que la fuerza se estaba agotando, su cuerpo eventualmente sucumbiría frente al cansancio.

.

.

Elliot siguió de pie frente a su secuestrador, tomo toda su concentración pero finalmente esquivo los golpes y se centro en la cabeza del sujeto, el golpe que le dio fue tan certero que desestabilizo al sujeto, directamente el el costado de la cabeza, cayo casi knock-out al suelo, Elliot aprovecho la oportunidad y cogió el trozo de madera y comenzó a pegarle con rabia, luego se dirigió hacia Peter que estaba de espaldas a él por lo que ignoraba su presencia, Elliot levanto el trozo de madera y golpeo con toda la fuerza que tenia directamente hacia la cabeza de Peter, él cayo directamente al suelo duro, inconsciente, Elliot corrió hacia donde estaba Liv, ambos estaban muy golpeados, pero estaban con vida

.

.

"¿Están muertos?"

.

.

"No Liv, no lo están, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible" Elliot ayudo a Olivia a levantarse, mientras ella se tambaleo y se apoyo en su hombro.

.

.

"Lo siento, Elliot" le dice ella mientras esta apoyada.

.

.

"¿Porque?", pregunta Elliot desconcertado, todo había salido relativamente bien, bueno la primera parte del plan.

.

.

"Por todo Elliot, todo esto es mi culpa" le dice Olivia mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por caer.

.

.

"Liv, nena, mírame, mírame" le dice Elliot poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla suavemente ya que se le estaba formando un par de moretones en su rostro "estoy bien, estamos bien, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes que ellos se despierten" le dice sonriéndole "¿estas bien?" le pregunta mientras caminan fuera del sótano, notando que ella estaba caminando lentamente.

.

.

"No lo sé, me duele todo, pero puedo seguir, tenemos que seguir", había sido una dura pelea y estaban agotados, comenzaron a caminar fuera del sótano, Olivia había salido un poco desorientada, siguieron caminando, la casa estaba relativamente iluminada, era una casa grande, estaba casi tan fría como lo era en el sótano, Elliot bestia solo su camisa de manga larga y abajo una camiseta blanca, ella por su lado llevaba una blusa casi destrozada, el frío era inevitable, Liv envolvió su cuerpo con sus manos tratando de apalear el frío que sentía, Olivia caminaba por delante de Elliot en el largo pasillo, lleno de puertas, Olivia se detuvo "Elliot, tenemos que llevarnos al bebé, tenemos que salvarlo".

.

.

_**Precinto 16**_

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Fin, Munch y los otros tres detectives llegaron al precinto después de varias horas de preguntas, habían confirmado al menos las coartadas de mas de la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban en la lista de empleados, hasta ahora eran veinte las mujeres que habían entrevistado, de las restantes siente. Tres estaban con licencia médica hace días, una estaba fuera del país, y dos de las mujeres habían faltado al trabajo sin justificación aun, una de ellas era la recepcionista de la consulta del doctor (nombre del DR) y la otra era la secretaria de la sección de partos de la clínica, al menos habían acortado la lista considerablemente.

.

.

El detective Sims y Martins iban a entrevistar a las mujeres que estaban con licencia, habían obtenido las direcciones fácilmente y ahora solo quedaba ir a verlas para poder descartarlas y reducir aun mas la lista de sospechosas.

.

.

Tutuola y Munch se dirigían para hablar con las otras dos sospechosas, las horas iban pasando, y se estaban poniendo nerviosos, era pasado el mediodía, y sus compañeros de trabajo llevaban mas de tres días desaparecidos, tenían la esperanza que siguieran con vida.

.

.

Cragen estaba en su oficina esperando cualquier tipo información, el dolor de cabeza se iba incrementando conforme iban pasando las horas, sabia que en cualquier momento llegaban los superiores para detener la búsqueda y dejar el caso pendiente, estaban disponiendo de todos los recursos disponibles, por suerte contaba con el apoyo del gobernador, lucharía con todo para seguir buscando a sus detectives aunque su insubordinación le costara el puesto., ahora nada importaba.

.

.

Casey llego al recinto prácticamente gritando al capitán, recién había sido informada de la desaparición de los detectives, después de casi 72 horas de su desaparición, además de trabajar juntos ella era amiga de Olivia, "por que nadie me aviso que estaban desaparecidos, si no es porque Fin me llamo para informarme que es posible que necesiten alguna orden para entrar a la casa de una de las sospechosas no me entero de nada, se supone que yo también trabajo con esta unidad", las palabras iban saliendo casi atropellándose unas a otras, Casey estaba muy molesta y preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

.

.

"Novak, las cosas han sido bastante difícil por estos lados las ultimas horas, a penas hemos avisado a la familia de Elliot lo ocurrido, sinceramente lo siento, esto que esta pasando es mi culpa, maldición esto es mi culpa"

.

.

"Los encontraremos capitán, ambos son las personas mas fuertes y tercas que conozco, si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir a un infierno son ellos dos" dice Casey tratando de tranquilizar al Don, era cosa de ver su rostro para notar la angustia presente. "Voy a quedarme aquí esperando que llegue Fin y Munch así ahorramos tiempo para la orden de arresto, a penas tengan un nombre el juez estará dispuesto a firmarla, ya hable con èl en mi camino acá" estaban tratando de optimizar el tiempo..

.

.

_**Lugar desconocido**_

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Se habían detenido de su camino a la salida de la casa, estaban tratando de ubicar el lugar de donde provenía el llanto, Olivia había estado un par de veces con el bebe, pero ahora en la desorientación todas las puestas eran iguales "shhhh" dice Elliot, creo que el ruido viene de esta puerta le dice, mientras se para frente a la puerta y comienza a girar la perilla, Olivia se encontraba detrás de el en todo momento.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta Olivia reconoció inmediatamente la habitación, era donde la habían tenido amarrada hace un par de horas en espera de que tuviera a su bebe, Olivia cerro los ojos frente a una ola de nauseas que se habían apoderado de ella. "¡estas bien?" pregunta Elliot notando que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados durante un par de segundos y tomando respiraciones lentas, " si" le responde lo mas convincente posible.

.

.

"Es la otra habitación" dice Olivia mientras hace su retorno a la salida de la pieza, un par de recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, ella inmediatamente trato de olvidar esos recuerdos moviendo la cabeza, aunque se arrepintió por el dolor que había provocado. al menos había resultado.

.

.

Elliot le siguió los pasos y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Olivia se acerco a la puerta siguiente y comenzó a girar la perilla, esta vez su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, habían dado con la habitación correcta, camino hacia la cuna mas cercana hacia la entrada de la habitación para notar al pequeño bebé placidamente dormido, era tan pequeño, tan inocente y tan ignorante de todo el dolor que lo rodeaba "hola pequeño" dice Liv tiernamente, mientras suavemente comienza a coger al bebe entre sus brazos, le dolió todo el cuerpo con el movimiento.

.

.

"Es hermoso" dice Elliot mientras se acerca a ella, Elliot dio un vistazo rápido de la habitación, al menos habían cinco cunas mas en la habitación, "de seguro han pasado muchos niños por estas cunas, tenemos que dar con ellos Liv, ellos necesitan a su madre", "vamos deprisa tenemos que salir de aquí" le dice Elliot en tono urgente.

.

.

Olivia tomo una manta para cubrir al bebe entre sus brazos, ella no era experta en niños, pero algo tenia claro, si ella estaba casi en la congelación, el bebe también sentiría frío, sobre todo al salir afuera, era invierno y este año era un invierno bien frío. "Elliot en ese estante de ahí" le dijo apuntándole con su dedo, "hay algunas formulas, tenemos que alimentarlo no sabemos donde estamos, Olivia a penas se quedaba quieta comenzaba a temblar, tosió un par de veces mientras acurrucaba al bebé entre sus brazos. Elliot copio las cosas que había en el mueble, miro a su alrededor y tomo una pequeña sabana para poder echar las cosas necesarias, hizo un nudo firme y se puso en el hombro "estamos listos" le dice mientras se acerca a Olivia y le besa en la frente "¿Liv, te sientes bien?", "si" responde ella, "¿Por qué preguntas?" , Elliot extendió la mano hacia la cara de Olivia y puso su mano en la frente, o él estaba muy frío, o ella estaba ardiendo, "no sé, sentí tu cuerpo un poco caliente" le dice, "El, cariño, estoy bien, no gastes energías en preocuparte por mi, yo estoy bien" le dice mientras acomoda al niño entre su cuerpo para darle calor, ella temblaba, pero sentía el cuerpo caliente.

.

.

Elliot fue el primero que salio del cuarto, comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, salio a una habitación más grande que de seguro era usada como comedor, tenia todas las comodidades necesarias, nadie pensaría que en esa casa pasaban cosas horribles. "Liv, vamos, nena", Olivia comenzó a caminar mas rápido para ir junto con Elliot, tenían la esperanza de encontrar la camioneta en la cual habían sido trasladados, cuando salieron era de día, el cielo estaba nublado, y hacia mucho frío, el garaje estaba cerrado con candando, en las inmediaciones no se veía nada mas que árboles, visiblemente no había nada en kilómetros, no podían perder las esperanzas, sabían que estaban casi perdidos en medio de la nada, golpeados, hambrientos, débiles y completamente desorientados, esto definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes de escape, al menos morirían juntos.

.

.

**_continuara_**...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**Precinto 16**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Fin y Munch llegaron al recinto y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Cragen, la puerta permanecía abierta, en su interior estaba Cragen conversando con Casey "Capitán "dice Munch tratando de llamar su atención.

.

.

"Capitán logramos ubicar a las dos mujeres que faltaba interrogar, una es Bárbara Fritz, hablamos con ella, nos dijo que ella lleva trabajando por poco mas de una semana, y anteriormente estaba en Colorado, por lo que queda descartada como sospechosa ya que los secuestro se han estado realizando solo en este estado y por mas de una semana, el o la cómplice tiene que estar trabajando desde adentro mucho mas que eso, según la Sra. Smith ella tenia conocimientos para el parto, nos falta solo hablar con Karol Spencer, hasta ahora no la hemos podido encontrar, si ella es uno de los cómplices capitán no vendrá voluntariamente"

.

.

"Lo sé detective es por ese motivo que Casey ya esta llamando en este momento al juez Peterson para solicitar una orden de allanamiento y de arresto contra la Srta. Karol Spencer"

.

.

"Capitán, tenemos una dirección asociada al hermano de la Srta. Spencer, que es la ultima dirección de trabajo que tiene en la solicitud de empleo presentado en la clínica, es el único lugar donde nos queda por verificar

.

.

Casey ingreso a la oficina de Cragen "la orden esta lista, ahora me dirijo donde el juez Peterson para la entrega, vayan directamente a la dirección, yo los alcanzare en un momento con la orden" dice Novak mientras se retira del lugar en dirección al estacionamiento y después al centro de justicia.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido **

**.**

.**  
><strong>

"Elliot, creo que deberíamos caminar, no sacamos nada con seguir parados fuera de esta maldita casa, quizás podemos con el tiempo llegar a alguna carretera, de seguro hay alguna cerca, podemos seguir las huellas de la camioneta" le dice Olivia, ella había notado como había cambiado el rostro de Elliot al notar que prácticamente no tendrían forma de salir.

.

.

"Si ..Vamos.. tenemos que avanzar entonces cariño, dios hace mucho frío" ,miro hacia el bebe profundamente dormido en los brazos de su pareja, el quería abrir los ojos y que todo esto que era una pesadilla y que en realidad ellos se encontraban en su departamento durmiendo, abrazados después de haber echo el amor.

.

.

Comenzaron a caminar guiados únicamente por el instinto y un par de huellas de ruedas casi borradas, Elliot era un ex marino, tenia gran resistencia y estaba instruido en supervivencia, pero Olivia era otra cosa, su cuerpo era frágil y delicado, no enseñaban esas cosas en la academia de policías, el tendría que ser quien la llevara de vuelta a casa, al calor de su apartamento, al calor de sus brazos, puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Liv para acercarla un poco mas y darle algo de calor, ella empezaba a toser y el bebé comenzó a inquietarse. "shhhhh, lo siento.. lo siento" le dice al niño mientras él se quejaba..

.

.

El niño miro a Olivia casi con una mirada de reconocimiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Liv se tranquilizo al ver que el bebé no había protestado ni tampoco llorado, por suerte el pequeño era un niño muy tranquilo, ella lo había notado las veces que lo había ido a cuidar , "tranquilo bebe, tranquilo, nosotros no te haremos daño" le decía mientras lo miraba. Elliot en silencio veía como ella interactuaba con el niño, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, ella era muy tierna con él. Cada vez se enamoraba más de esta mujer que tenia frente a él, tan fuerte, tan terca, tan bella.

.

.

Siguieron caminando por lo que parecieron horas, estaban agotados, ahora que la adrenalina se había escapado de sus cuerpos podían sentirse tan adoloridos, tan cansados, Olivia comenzó a toser nuevamente y esta vez el bebé comenzó a reclamar fuertemente , "podemos..podemos..parar.. por favor" le dijo Olivia con voz entrecortada a Elliot, ella le costaba respirar.

.

.

Elliot la guío, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda, hacia un árbol con un gran tronco para que les sirviera de apoyo para sus espaldas y pudieran tener un descanso, según su cálculo llevaban mas de una hora caminando y aun no encontraban nada..

.

Elliot se acomodo primero poniendo su espalda hacia el tronco del árbol y ayudo a Liv para que ella quedara entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda al pecho de el, de esta forma estaban mas cerca y podrían brindarse abrigo "gracias amor" dice ella, mientras se acurruca hacia él, Elliot saco del bolso improvisado una de las formulas y ella comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño que había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente, Elliot apoyo la barbilla en la cabeza de Olivia mientras trataba de descansar, estaba tan agotado que si cerraba los ojos de seguro se dormiría. Olivia tenia el mismo pensamiento, cerro los ojos por un momento y escuchaba a lo lejos "Liv.. no te duermas cariño.. tienes que mantenerte despierta, nena..no te duermas" .. tomo un gran esfuerzo volver a abrir los ojos, sentía algo tan frió en su frente, noto que era el dorso de la mano de Elliot, "Dios, nena, estar ardiendo en fiebre.. no te duerma, puedes descansar un poco" le susurraba al oído.

.

.

"Vamos Liv, tenemos que seguir adelante" el tomo al bebé de los brazos de Olivia y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, "ughh" gimió ella mientras se pone de pie, "¿que pasa?" pregunta Elliot alarmado. "mi estomago y mi pecho me están matando" le responde ella, mientras apoya su mano en su costado..

.

.

Ambos se encontraban ya de pie y se estaban preparando mentalmente para seguir su camino, Olivia tenia su mano apoyando a su estomago adolorido, mientras Elliot iba con el niño en brazos, él dormía apaciblemente, indiferente de todo lo que estaba pasando, se sentía seguro en los brazos de estos desconocidos, que perfectamente podrían ser papá y mama.

.

.

Fin y Munch se encontraban dentro del vehículo a la espera de la fiscal Casey Novak, ella los había llamado para informarles que estaba en camino y que llevaba la orden de arresto de Karol Spencer.

.

.

"Fin, Munch" grito Casey mientras se acercaba al vehículo, "la tengo" les dice mientras agita una hoja azul doblada en la mano, es una orden amplia, para arresto e ingreso en el domicilio, vayan por ella" dice mientras ellos abren las puertas del vehículo y descienden rápidamente, estaban frente a un edificio, acompañado por un par de policías que estarían detrás de ellos, "voy detrás de ustedes" les dijo Casey mientras ellos se movían.

.

.

Llegaron al apartamento "Policía de Nueva York, abra la puerta" grito Munch mientras golpeaba la puerta, una mujer de contextura mediana abrió la puerta, era una mujer de apariencia normal, rubia, de ojos castaños. "Srta. Spencer" dice Fin. "si, que a pasado" responde la mujer en tono confiado, "soy el detective Tutuola y él es mi compañero Munch" señalando hacia su lado donde estaba parado Munch "necesitamos que nos acompañe al precinto para que nos responda algunas preguntas" , "yo no los voy a acompañar, tengo que ir a trabajar" les dice la Srta. Spencer.

.

.

"No tiene opción, tenemos una orden de arresto contra usted" le dice Casey saliendo detrás de los policías.

.

.

"¿y por que motivo?" pregunta alarmada.

.

.

"Srta. Spencer usted es sospechosa de cómplice de secuestro" ahora ya que no viene por las buenas tendremos que arrestarla y llevarla con nosotros, "¿A dónde me llevan?" nos tendrá que acompañar a la camisería, Fin empezó a recitarle de memoria sus derechos, mientras Munch la esposaba y la guiaba fuera de la casa, subieron al vehículo y fueron de retorno hacia el precinto, era un camino que demoraba al menos 20 minutos, prendieron las luces y les tomo casi diez minutos en llegar a la camisería, detrás de ellos también iba la ayudante del fiscal, entraron con la sospechosa y se fueron directamente hacia la sala de interrogación, Cragen había escuchado los gritos de una mujer que reclamaba que la soltaran, que ella no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, y vio a sus detectives trayendo a una mujer con ellos, el se dirigió hacia la sala de interrogación y se ubico junto a Novak detrás del vidrio que da directamente a la sala, donde estaban Fin, Munch y una mujer rubia.

.

.

"Karol Spencer", le dice Novak a Cragen "ahora tenemos que esperar a que ellos la hagan hablar" Cragen asiente, habían sido horas agotadoras y aun no terminaban, sonó su móvil. "es Kathy" le dice a Casey mientras se aleja para contestar la llamada.

.

.

Cragen volvió al lado de Casey guardando su móvil en el bolsillo, mirando hacia abajo casi derrotado, "ha estado llamando cada una hora para saber si tenemos algo, cualquier cosa, sus hijos no dejan de preguntar por su padre, y las niñas mayores ya creen que su padre esta muerto"

.

.

"Debe ser muy difícil para Kathy mantener a los niños de Elliot tranquilos, ellos aman a su padre, espero que no tengamos que lamentar nada Capitán" él asintió y se acerco a la pared, giro la perilla que permitía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala frente a ellos, ambos quedaron en silencio para escuchar el interrogatorio.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Olivia respiro profundamente y siguió caminando detrás de Elliot, trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero cada cierto tiempo comenzaban los ataques de tos y el dolor en el estomago, se estaba quedando atrás constantemente, para no despertar al pequeño, las ultimas semanas habían sido tan extraña, lo único que agradecía era que por fin estaba con Elliot, ella solo esperaba que pudieran salir de todo esto y disfrutar de su amor.

.

.

"vamos Liv, tienes que caminar mas rápido cariño"

.

.

"Elliot, por favor no puedo mas, necesito descansar otra vez", Los descansos eran cada vez mas seguidos, él sabia que estaban perdiendo minutos valiosos, pero sabia que la salud de Liv se estaba empeorando, Liv se levanto la blusa, ya tenia morada toda la zona que había sido golpeada por Peter, suavemente toco el área morada "mierda" se le escapo cuando sintió el dolor mas fuerte, sentía una presión en el pecho y le dolía la cabeza y el tórax, ella trataba de no quejarse, sabia que Elliot no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

.

.

Elliot estaba preocupado por ella, él estaba muy adolorido, pero se sentía bien, en cambio sabia que Liv, estaba débil ya que su cuerpo estaba luchando con la fiebre y el dolor, estaba asombrado de que ella no dijera nada aun, solo pedía que se detuvieran para poder descansar, era una mujer increíble. Después de un par de minutos y con algo más de descanso siguieron caminando, cada cierto tiempo el pequeño se quejaba y era alimentado para seguir durmiendo, en este momento era Liv quien lo llevaba en sus brazos para dejar descansar a Elliot, el bebe era pequeño y liviano, pero la misma posición tanto tiempo cansaba.

.

.

Las esperanzas se renovaron cuando a lo lejos se podía distinguir una pequeña casa, era un par de kilómetros por delante, pasado un pequeño lago, al ritmo que iban les tomaría un par de horas, pero al menos podrían solicitar abrigo y podían contactarse con sus compañeros para decirle donde estaban, las cosas estaban mejorando pensó Elliot, Olivia estaba pálida y los labios visiblemente partidos, tenia en el rostro varios moretones, pero aun así se veía hermosa, "nos queda menos nena, vamos a lograrlo".

.

.

_Continua …._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

.

**Precinto 16**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Después de dos horas de interrogatorio aun no podían sacarle una palabra a la sospechosa, le habían dicho que podían llegar a un acuerdo, si ella proporcionaba alguna información, ella se había negado, por suerte aun no había dicho la palabra mágica "abogado" por lo que ambos seguían interrogándola, fuera de la sala de interrogación los detectives de apoyo seguían investigando, en especial las cuentas de la Srta. Spencer.

.

.

Cragen seguía viendo el interrogatorio de sus detectives, junto con Novak, nadie se había movido en las ultimas dos horas, a pesar de las negativas ellos creían que podrían sacarle algo si mantenían la presión, sus detectives estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle ya que sus compañeros llevaban días desaparecidos, las técnicas que estaban utilizando básicamente eran las de ser buenos y amables con la sospechosa, aunque claramente la paciencia se les estaba acabando

.

.

"Capitán", grito uno de los detectives mientras habría la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio, con la respiración agitada, de venir corriendo a la sala de interrogatorios, "tenemos una dirección a nombre de la Srta. Spencer a las afueras de Nueva York, no hay arrendatarios ni información de que la vendió, es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora.

.

.

Cragen se dirigió hacia Casey, "tenemos algo", golpeo la ventana para llamar la atención de Fin y Munch.

.

.

"tenemos algo" grito, entregándole un papel con una dirección escrita en él. Estamos perdiendo tiempo con ella, la mantendremos aquí, necesito que ustedes dos vayan a ese lugar, tengo una buena corazonada" les dice Cragen

.

.

Casey se apuro en tomar su teléfono y llamar nuevamente al juez para que tuvieran una orden al momento de ir a la vivienda, así podrían recolectar evidencia y cualquier arresto seria completamente legal, si bien es cierto la vida de dos personas cercanas a ella era muy importante, sabia que también era igual de importante poner tras las rejas a los responsables, " la orden esta lista, en estos momentos están enviando a un policía a la dirección con ella" dice Casey dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, sabia que Cragen, Fin y Munch sabían perfectamente como ella trabajaba y lo personal del caso.

.

.

Fin y Munch comenzaron con los preparativos, solicitaron el apoyo de un par de policías han estado ayudando durante los últimos días, la operación comenzaba en minutos, ambos irían en automóviles separados, así tendrían mas movilidad por separado, todos los policías del recinto fueron a sus respectivos coches patrullas. El canal de comulación abierto para mantenerse en contacto y escuchar claramente las indicaciones, Cragen se mantendría en el precinto para coordinar si necesitan la ayuda de algún otro precinto, y atender a algunos medios que estaban llamando para confirmar la noticia, Cragen les había solicitado no hacer publico aun, y si le concedían el favor les daría la exclusiva, pero no antes de salvarlos sanos y salvos.

.

.

Todos comenzaron el camino a las afueras de Nueva York con la esperanza de volver con dos de los mejores detectives con ellos.

.

.

**Lugar desconocido**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Mientras mas caminaba Liv mas lejos se le hacia la casa, y mas difícil se le hacia continuar, a estas alturas lo único que deseaba era poder sentarse y cerrar los ojos, tenia el bebe aun en sus brazos acunándolo mientras dormía, Elliot estaba un par de pasos delante de ella, sabia que él llegaría, quizás si dejaba que el avanzara sin preocuparse de ella podría llegar a la casa y pedir ayuda.

.

.

"El, la casa esta cruzando un lago, no creo que.." Elliot la interrumpio antes de terminar la frase, sabia lo que iba a decir , "nena, cuando lleguemos veremos lo que podemos hacer, mientras ahora necesito que sigas adelante cariño, falta poco"

.

.

Una ola de nauseas se apodero de ella y tuvo que detenerse, estaba sudando frío, sabia que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la fiebre que se había apoderado de ella hace horas, el frío le ayudaba para compensar lo caliente que su cuerpo podría estar al aguantar por tantas horas la fiebre. "Elliot" gimió, "El.." hablo un poco mas fuerte , finalmente junto todas sus fuerzas y salió un débil grito … "Elliot" .

.

.

Elliot se dio vuelta para ver a Olivia de rodillas en el camino, sosteniendo al bebe entre sus brazos, corrió hacia ella "Elliot.. toma.. al niño.." casi en un susurro, Elliot se acerco mas a ella, " ¿Liv, que pasa, que tiene de mal?,

.

.

"Mareada" responde Olivia, " muy mareada" , Elliot puso nuevamente su mano en la frente de Olivia, estaba aun mas caliente que lo que fue hace un par de horas, podía notar el sudor en su rostro, "nena, lo siento, sé que te sientes mal, pero debemos seguir". Elliot tomo al pequeño de los brazos al notar a Olivia inestable.

.

.

"no puedo" dijo Olivia mientras comenzó a vomitar frente de él, no habían comido en días, su estomago estaba vacío, pero tenia tantas nauseas, su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza que hacia, le dolía tanto el abdomen, la cabeza, dios le dolía todo, se apoyo al árbol mas cercano para no caerse, estaba tan débil y mareada que sabia que no lograría llegar a ninguna parte. "nena lo siento tanto." le dice Elliot tratando de reconfortarla, Ella cerró los ojos por unos minutos, Elliot alcanzo a reaccionar y tomo con una mano libre antes de que cayera fuerte al suelo, en el otro brazole sostenía con fuerza al pequeño.

.

.

Elliot con gran esfuerzo acomodo lo mejor que pudo al niño en el suelo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una inconciente Olivia, beso su frente que seguía muy caliente, espero hasta que reaccionara.

.

.

"nena, vamos despierta, tenemos que continuar" mientras le besaba la frente, puso su mano congelada en su cara para ayudar a bajarle algo la temperatura del cuerpo, ella estaba inconciente y seguía temblando sin cesar, internamente se reprendía, sabia que ella estaba en malas condiciones de salud, pero tenían que seguir, "bebe, necesito que reacciones, tenemos que seguir", Elliot vio como Olivia empezó a apretar un poco los parpados, sabia que estaba luchando para abrir los ojos, debe estar tan cansada, él lo sabia.

.

.

"Hola" le dice cuando ve que esta despierta

.

.

"El. lo siento" su voz temblaba mientras hablaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacia.

.

.

"tenias que haberme avisado antes que necesitabas un descanso, hace cuanto estabas mareada bebe?" pregunta él besando sus labios,

.

.

"un par de minutos" le dice ella, mientras cierra nuevamente los ojos esperando que las nauseas pasaran.

.

.

"Liv" le reprende Elliot, levantando una ceja, él sabia que estaba mintiendo.

.

.

"mm..uh. la ultima media hora, o algo así" le responde sinceramente

.

.

"lo siento si he sido inconciente, sé que te sientes mal, estaba empujándote a seguir sabiendo que no estas bien" le dice Elliot mientras acaricia el cabello de Liv, él estaba en el suelo y ella se encontraba sobre sus piernas recostada, "algo no esta bien contigo bebe, debemos llegar a un hospital pronto"

.

.

"El, cariño hemos pasado por un infierno de días, solo es eso, estaré bien, ya me siento mejor", él sabia que no era completamente cierto que se sentía bien, pero tenían que seguir adelante, le dolía tener que presionarla tanto.

.

.

"Nena, yo solo tengo un par de golpes, nada serio, en cambio tu.. estas ardiendo en fiebre, vomitando y mareada, de seguro tus costillas están rotas o bastante dañadas, una conmoción cerebral y quizás que mas" le dice en tono serio.

.

.

"El", le dice con una sonrisa forzada, mientras toma un respiro, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo continúe temblando, "no es el momento de competir por quien tiene mas lesiones", le sonríe.

.

.

"yo no estoy haciendo eso", le dice en un tono mas serio del que le hubiera gustado dirigirse a ella en este estado, "ahora vamos a descansar un tiempo" le responde. Mientras la acuna en sus brazos tratando de hacerla sentir mas comoda

.

.

"no..no.. El, tenemos que seguir adelante, vamos a seguir adelante" él la ayudo para ponerse en pie, tomo al bebé que estaba tranquilamente en el suelo, comenzar a caminar, conforme iban pasando las horas sabia que el cuerpo estaba deteriorándose rápidamente, tenia que llevarla lo antes posible a un hospital, si tan solo pudieran llegar a la casa mas rápido y pedir ayuda, todo seria mas fácil, pero las cosas hace días dejaron de ser simples o fáciles para ellos.

.

.

Elliot se dio vuelta para ver a lo lejos las luces de un vehículo, trato de concentrar la mirada para distinguir de donde venían, sabia que ellos habían estado caminando desde esa dirección, su sentido de orientación estaba intacto, las luces se acercaban a gran velocidad, mucho mayor a la que ellos caminaba, esto no era nada bueno, Olivia estaba prácticamente desmayándose y él no tenia la fuerza para tomarla y avanzar, no en estos momentos.

.

.

"Olivia, cariño, necesito que hagas el ultimo esfuerzo y camines muy, muy rápido, y no mires atrás bien?" le paso otra vez al pequeño.

.

.

"¿Elliot que pasa?", pregunto ella con un tono de alarma.

.

.

"nena, simplemente hazme caso, aunque sea por una vez en la vida, me escucha y hace lo que digo", ella asintió positivamente,

.

.

Elliot podía notar que las luces se estaban acercando a una velocidad alarmante, estaban a un par de kilómetros, la casa no estaba tan lejos, tan solo un kilómetro adelante.

.

.

Olivia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra llevando al niño en sus brazos, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, quizás el pequeño le ayudaba con el equilibrio, de otra forma ella de seguro habría ido un par de veces a dar directamente al suelo. Ella podía notar como el pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos y mover los bracitos, de seguro él también estaba agotado, a pesar de que no era mucho el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer, Olivia vio como el bebe arrugo la frente y sabia que lo que seguía era un grito de atención para ser alimentado "ahora no pequeño, tenemos que seguir", le dice susurrando mientras trata de mantenerlo quieto. El pequeño empezaba a moverse más fuerte y estaba generándole molestias en su abdomen, ella sabía que de seguro había algún problema con sus costillas, el dolor provenía de un lugar ya conocido. Ella sabia que los golpes recibidos no habían ayudado nada con su recuperación de la lesión anterior." Maldición" se dijo a ella misma.

.

.

"Elliot, lo siento, el bebe necesita ser atendido" mientras jadeaba en busca de recibir mas aire en sus pulmones, Elliot rápidamente lo tomo de los brazos de Olivia y lo alimento, después de eso reviso el pañal. "todo en orden" le dijo a Oliva, ella amaba la forma como el manejaba todo, era un hombre increíble, estaban en un infierno y él era muy amable. "te amo" le dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, quizás no tendrían la oportunidad para decirle otra vez, "te amo Liv" le respondió y se acerco para besarla., sabían que no era un buen momento, pero no pudieron evitar el contacto que habían perdido estos días.

.

.

Olivia se dio cuenta por que Elliot le había pedido que avanzara lo mas rápido posible, sus secuestradores habían sido capaces de escapar y ahora estaban detrás de ellos y definitivamente con un bebé y ella completamente inútil el avanzar era dificultoso "Elliot vienen hacia acá" grito en la desesperación.

.

.

"Lo sé cariño, necesito que camines y no mires a tras, yo voy a estar bien"

.

.

"Elliot, no, por favor no" le suplico. "no mires atrás, estaré justo detrás de ti" le susurro al oído.

.

.

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Liv, se puso en marcha confiando que Elliot estaría a unos pasos tal como él le había dicho

.

.

"Olivia, tienes que correr" le grito Elliot "ahora"

.

.

Benson tomo al bebe con fuerza y comenzó a correr, las piernas no le respondieron en primera instancia, pero después logro coordinar su cuerpo y comenzó a correr, podía sentir el dolor atravesar todo su cuerpo, la energía se estaba escapando con cada paso que ella daba, le costaba respirar y mantener la vista clara, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar la vista, podía ver a un par de metros la casa, cada vez escuchaba un poco mas lejos a Elliot, sabia que seguía detrás de ella, él estaba detrás para cuidarle las espaldas, como lo habían echo durante tantos años. Ella amaba a su pareja. "no mires atrás " se decía mientras corría " no mires atrás" , un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de ella mientras corría, el bebe gemía por el movimiento, de seguro era muy incomodo con el movimiento, pero al menos estaría a salvo pronto. "sshh, bebé. lo siento.. lo siento", le decia mientrs seguia corriendo.

.

.

Olivia siguió corriendo y sentía como los pulmones se le estaba acabando el oxigeno, paro un momento para recobrar la respiración, estaba muy agitada y el corazón latía mil pulsaciones por minuto, y eso hacia que su cabeza pulsara mas y doliera mucho también. Mientras recobraba la respiración a lo lejos pudo escuchar las llantas de un auto seguido de un fuerte y cercano disparo que la paralizo mas aun, dio rápidamente la vuelta para hacer frente, a un par de metros podía ver la figura de Elliot cayendo firmemente al suelo duro "Noooo…Elliot.. noo" grito mientras sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al suelo. "no.. no" se repetía una y otra vez, Elliot ahora estaba sobre el suelo frio , junto a él una camioneta con dos hombres sobre ella, podia ver como un liquido de color carmin estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Elliot, directamente al cemento frio, se levanto torpemente haciendo equilibrio y siguió corriendo, avanzando, sus piernas se sentían muy pesadas, Elliot le había dado la fuerza y ahora él podría estar muerto a unos metros de ella, y no podía hacer nada. Tenía el rostro húmedo de las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos, lagrimas de dolor y desesperación, las piernas flaquearon mientras veía mas clara las luces que se acercaban a ella, su cuerpo comenzó a quedar sin fuerzas y cayo al suelo, la debilidad se apodero de ella completamente, , trato de cubrir al niño pequeño con su cuerpo y lo acuno entre sus brazos fuertemente, lo siguiente que sintió fue la nube negra que se pozo en sus ojos y quedo inconciente.

.

.

Fin y Munch llegaron a la dirección que tenían, por fuera se veía una casa "normal" eso era a la vista, ellos estaban seguros que detrás de esta fachada podrían estar secuestrados sus compañeros y amigos, todos bajaron rápidamente de los vehículos y organizaron la búsqueda, el garaje estaba abierto y no había ningún vehículo, una mala señal pensó Fin, "rápido" grito Munch mientras todos estaban en la puerta "policía de nueva york" gritaron y derrumbaron la puerta, del otro lado no habían escuchado respuesta y después de tres intentos derribaron la puerta, todos se dispersaron por las distintas habitaciones, Fin y Munch fueron al sótano, Fin tubo el fuerte presentimiento de que justo en ese lugar vacio habían estado sus amigos " no hay nadie aquí" grito por la radio

.

.

"Una ambulancia" grito uno de los policías que había entrado en uno de los cuartos, "tenemos una mujer en esta habitación" , los paramédicos ingresaron al inmueble y atendieron a la mujer tendida en una de las camas, la puerta había estado cerrada con llave y el policía tomo la iniciativa de echarla abajo, la mujer estaba inconciente y por lo que Fin pudo escuchar del paramédico tenia señal de haber dado a luz hace un par de días, estaba en muy malas condiciones, un parto con complicaciones y no atendido, subieron rápidamente a la victima a la ambulancia, "ella va a estar bien" pregunto fin al paramédico "ella ha perdido mucha sangre, haremos lo posible, ahora la llevamos al hospital, cuando tengamos noticias le avisaremos" el paramédico cerro la puerta de la ambulancia y siguieron su camino.

.

.

"Capitán" le dice Munch al teléfono "hemos llegado tarde, no hay señales de Elliot o de Olivia",

.

.

"maldición" se escucho desde la otra línea. "ha servido de algo el operativo" pregunto Cragen a su detective

.

.

"Capitán, hemos encontrado a una de las mujeres secuestradas, ella va ahora al hospital, esta en malas condiciones, nos mantendrán informados"

.

.

"pero Elliot y Olivia continúan desaparecidos, lo siento Cap" le dice Munch, "los perdimos..nuevamente"

.

.

.

.

…..continuara..


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

.

.

Entre la desesperación por encontrarlos y la preocupación que había por la mujer encontrada hace un par de minutos atrás, la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Fin había hablado con Cragen informándole que no habían encontrado a sus compañeros, le informo también que en las inmediaciones no había nada mas que vegetación, bosque y absolutamente nada.

.

.

Gran parte del trabajo de los policías es confiar en su instinto, y a fin algo internamente le decía que ellos estaban mas cerca de Elliot y de Olivia de lo que creen, claramente, tenia un presentimiento fuerte de que podían llegar a ellos, "están cerca" dirigiéndose a Munch, tienen que estar por aquí lo presiento.

.

.

"Vamos, suban todos a sus vehículos, buscaremos en las inmediaciones", habían tres rutas marcadas y los policías se dividieron en tres grupos para seguir el camino, Fin decidió que seguiría las huellas mas recientes que se veían en el suelo, habían algunas manchas de aceite reciente, eso le indicaba de que un automóvil había estado estacionado hace poco, Munch tomo la ruta que iba detrás de la casa, cada grupo constaba de tres vehículos, el contingente de personal que había acudido a la llamada había sido bastante grande, Cragen estaba orgulloso de los policías que habían dejado todo para encontrar a sus hermanos de la fuerza.

.

.

Fin había estado conduciendo alrededor de una hora cuando noto a lo lejos un pequeño bulto en el suelo, por la distancia él calculaba que estaba a un poco menos de un kilometro, su vista le podía estar fallando, pero todo indicaba que era una persona, podía distinguir claramente conforme iba avanzando la silueta de un hombre recostado en el cemento frio de un día de invierno en nueva york, fácilmente habían menos de cero grado, acelero un poco mas la marcha y aviso por radio el avistamiento , Munch estaba en frecuencia con Fin por lo que escucho el llamado, dio la vuelta rápidamente y cambio el rumbo del vehículo, los dos coche patrullas que lo seguían hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

"¿Fin, son ellos?" se escuchaba por la radio

.

.

"estoy lejos, no puedo ver nada, me estoy acercando lo mas rápido posible, les confirmare cuando este mas cerca" le dice Fin al resto del equipo.

.

.

"voy en camino" grita Munch en la radio.

.

.

Fin comenzó a manejar mas a prisa, prácticamente superando todos los niveles permitidos de velocidad, pero no le importaba, no tenia necesidad de usar las luces ya que prácticamente todo estaba desierto y él era un policía.

.

.

Cragen estaba en el precinto junto a Casey que no se había movido del recinto, habían tenido noticias hacia mas de media hora, noticias que no los dejaban para nada tranquilos, aun tenían a la sospechosa en custodia que era cada vez mas nerviosa e incomoda. Cragen había hablado nuevamente con Kathy, pero no fue capaz de decirle que tenían alguna novedad, no quería darle falsas esperanzas hasta tener noticias cien por ciento confirmadas de que Stabler y Benson habían sido encontrados.

.

.

Cuando Fin estaba a unos metros tomo un gran respiro y detuvo el auto a un par de metros, podía ver en el pavimento un rastro de sangre, y claramente la silueta de un hombre inconciente, la cara esta volteada, por la contextura estaba casi seguro que era Elliot, camino mas rápido. Casi corriendo, con la radio en la mano, cuando llego al lado pudo ver el rostro de Elliot, tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun estaba respirando, no llevaba mas que una camisa, se saco la chaqueta y la puso sobre Elliot, él no se movía, tomo el pulso que era fuerte, eso lo tranquilizo, tomo la radio ", Munch, encontré a Stabler, no veo a Olivia"

.

.

"Estoy casi llegando responde Munch", los dos policías que habían seguido a Fin habían llamado a la ambulancia, habían solicitado una para acompañarlos pero había sido usada para trasportar a la mujer que encontraron el la vivienda, " necesitamos una ambulancia" decía uno de los policías en su radio, dando algunas indicaciones del lugar donde se encontraban, a pocos metros se podía divisar una casa, "Elliot" decía Fin tratando de hacer que reaccionara, se veía muy golpeado, estaba un poco pálido, de seguro por la perdida de sangre y los días de estar encerrado quien sabe en que condiciones, presiono la herida que había dejado de sangrar, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, no sabia que cantidad de sangre había perdido. Lo llamo nuevamente sin éxito "¿Elliot, donde esta Olivia?" le pregunto, ni siquiera un murmullo pudo escuchar, Elliot estaba completamente inconciente, y frio como una piedra, no sabia si moverlo, sus años de detective le habían enseñado que no había que mover a alguien herido hasta saber la magnitud de las lesiones, pero tenia que mantener a su amigo caliente, acomodo mas la chaqueta con cuidado de no lastimar su hombro herido.

.

.

"Quédate con él mientras llega la ambulancia" le grito al policía mientras se disponía a correr en dirección a la casa que se veía a un par de metros, claramente se divisaba algo de agua," mi compañero esta por llegar, asegúrate que sabe a donde voy.

.

.

Fin sabia que ese era el lugar donde se dirigian, le pidio a uno de los policias que lo acompañaran mientras el resto se quedo atras con elliot, él iba a buscar a Olivia, sabia que estaba cerca, Ellio no la dejaria sola, corrio lo mas rapido hacia la direccion, los pulmones le dolian por el esfuerzo y el aire frio que respiraba, mientras se iba acercando podia distinguir claramente la figura de una mujere a la orilla de lo que parecia una laguna, "no".. "¡mierda!" grito mientras se acercaba "Liv, no", las cosas se estaban complicando, él apuro la marcha mientras detras estaba un policia siguiendole los pasos, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a la pequeña laguna en busca de Liv, afortunadamente no era muy profunda, no le llegaba mas alto que la cintura, pero el agua estaba muy helada, se ayudo con los brazos para avanzar mas rapido, hasta que llego a ella, esta flotando boca abajo, la tomo con suavidad y con todo su esfuerzo la traslado hasta la orilla del rio, se asusto cuando noto que no tenia pulso y no estaba respirando, se veia tan palida, golpeada, los labios tenian un claro color azulado, tenia rastros de sangre seca en su frente, tenia miedo de que estuviera muerta, de inmediato comenzo con el RCP, "vamos Liv, responde" le decia cuando se tomaba un segundo para descansar, el policia que lo acompañaba corrio para avisar a Munch la situacion, "reacciona Liv. no vas a morir, aun tienes que ser feliz" le decia mientras presionaba con fuerza sobre su torax, despues de un par de minutos ella comenzo a toser fuertemente, Fin podia ver claramente como todo su cuerpo se contraida dolorosamente, los temblores no terminaban, ella solo habia vuelto a respirar pero no abria los ojos.

**.**

.

Fin podia notar que ella estaba casi congelada, la trato de llevar un poco mas cerca de él para darle calor, el movimiento realizado fue un poco mas brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado " ugh" habia exclamado cuando la movio, "liv lo siento, lo siento" Fin estaba muy preocupado, su compañera y amiga estuvo a punto de morir en un lago, ahora estaba en sus brazos, solo esperaba que llegara pronto la ayuda.**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

.

"esta bien" , responde ella en un susurro apenas audible, su cuerpo temblaba y tosio un par de veces "uh" y nuevamente quedo en silencio

.

.

"Liv, vamos despierta" .."¡mierda!" grito cuanto sintio nuevamente el cuerpo de Liv sin reaccion.

.

.

Ella no podía abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida, sus labios le dolían no sabia si era por que tenia el labio partido de los golpes o por que los sentía tan tensos por la desidratacion, tenia tanto frio, trato de abrir los ojos para cumplir con Fin, pero solo decir esas pocas palabras se había llevado la poca energía que tenia.

.

.

Fin podía notar la lucha de su compañera por volver a la conciencia, pelea que claramente había perdido

.

.

"Encontré a Olivia" grito en la radio. "necesitamos otra ambulancia, rápido" .

.

.

Munch llego al lugar donde estaban las patrullas cuidando de Elliot que aun se encontraba inconciente, la herida de bala al parecer habia sido en el hombro, pero no podia confirmar la gravedad de ella, podia notar la chaqueta de su compañero sobre el cuerpo del detective, se veia tan pallido y golpeado, sabia que Fin se encontraba con Olivia, él se quedaria con Elliot en espera de las ambulancias que habian solicitado. en el camino habia llamado a Cragen para informarle que tenian noticias, al menos sus detectives se encontraban con vida..

.

.

Cragen estaba en el recinto, estaba aun con Novak cuando recibio la llamada, cuando corto se dirigio hacia la ayudante del fiscal, "ellos los han encontrado, estan con vida, la ambulancia va en camino, tenemos que ir al Hospital Mercy, en nuestro camino llamare a Kathy para informarle", el capitan podia respirar un poco mas tranquilo, aun que aun no sabia la condicion real de dos de sus mejores detectives.

.

.

"¿Ellos estan bien?" pregunta Novak, "usted dijo que van al hospital",

.

.

Cragen miro a Novak para responderle "ambos estan inconcientes, han pasado varias horas a la interperie, Munch me djo que Elliot esta herido de bala, y Olivia habia sido encontrado en malas condiciones, mas informacion no tengo" negando con la cabeza, él tenia las esperanza de que estuvieran bien.

.

.

Cragen junto a Novak se dirigieron al hospital para estar cuando llegen Elliot y Olivia al hospital. con suerte podrian hablar con ellos a la llegada.

.

.

Munch podia ver las sirenas acercandose, se paro para hacer señas a los paramedicos para que ayudaran a su compañero, "ha estado inconciente desde que lo encontramos, esta herido y no lo he querido mover" les dice a los paramedicos mientras se van acercando hacia Elliot.

.

.

"Detective, solicitaron dos ambulancias" le dice el conductor del otro vehiculo.

.

.

"Si, mi compañero esta con la detective Benson, segun sus indicaciones estan a unos 300 metros de aca, en esa direccion" dice Munch mientras señala el camino.

.

.

Los paramedicos se acercaron a Elliot para prestarle la atencion requerida, habian llevado mantas , lo cubrieron con una de ellas, y con gasa esteril cubrieron la herida que afortunadamente habia dejado de sangran con la presion ejercida, lo subieron a la ambulancia inmediatamente, en la ambulancia fue conectado a un par de monitores y una VI para recuperar algunos fluidos y calentar el cuerpo. Munch aviso a Fin a traves de la radio, que la otra ambulancia estaba en camino, "compañero voy con Elliot al hospital" le dice antes de cortar.

.

.

Fin, estaba a un lado de Olivia, tratando de mantenerla un poco mas caliente, aun no habia vuelto a la conciencia, podia ver claramente la herida en la cabeza desde el angulo donde estaba, penso para si mismo que de seguro tenian que haber pasado un infierno, habian estado fuera por mas de cuatro dias. "Vas a estar bien Liv, eres fuerte" le habia susurrado al oido, al menos eso esperaba él, con cuidado se levando para hacerle señales a la ambulancia, habia visto la sirena a unos metros, "aqui viene la ayuda",

.

.

Los paramedicos se acercaron a la detective, para tomarle el pulso, pusieron una gasa en la herida de la cabeza para que la herida no se infectara, "tuve que realizar reanimacion hace unos minutos, yo la encontre flotando en ese lago" les comento Fin, los paramedicos rapidamente le quitaron la ropa mojada y la pusieron en la camilla, la conectaron a varios monitores, en su brazo una IV y una manta termica "con esto su cuerpo entrara en calor" le menciono el paramedico mientras tapaba a su compañera cuidando de tener especial cuidado en cubrir todo el cuerpo, a traves de la IV le estaban proporcionando fluidos para la deshidratacion y para recuperar la temperatura corporal.

.

.

Fin les comento que habia estado tosiendo y quejandose de dolor abdominal durante el periodo que estuvo conciente, que habia sido un par de segundos, con cuidado la subieron a la ambulancia "voy con ella" le dijo al paramedico mientras ambos subian al vehiculo de emergencia.

.

.

El camino hacia el hospital habia sido fluido, ninguno de los dos detectives habian recuperado aun la conciencia, Cragen ya habia llegado con Casey al hospital hace al menos hace veinte minutos, Kathy y los niños tambien habian llegado.

.

.

Cragen se levanto cuando reconocio a uno de sus detectives, Munch habia ingresado primero al hospital, detras de él se veia en una camilla a un palido e inconciente Elliot, los paramedicos le informaron a los médicos que habian salido a su encuentro alguno de los datos vitales del detective, Kathy y los niños estaban un poco mas alejados por lo que no pudieron ve a Elliot cuando fue ingresado, él fue ingresado rapidamente a emergencia, uno de los médicos se detuvo para hablar con Cragen " apenas tengamos noticias les informaremos capitan, no se ve mal, deben estar tranquilos" les dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta hacia la sala de emergencia.

.

.

La situacion fue similar cuando Olivia llego un par de minutos despues que Elliot, Cragen podia ver visiblemente los golpes en el rostro de su detective, tambien venia cubierta por una manta termica a diferencia de Elliot, ella estaba palida y los labios aun se mantenias de una tonalidad mas azul que el color normal, les informaron que cuando tengan noticias un doctor saldra a darle la informacion, Kathy pudo ver a Olivia mientras la ingresaban a la sala de emergencia, al igual que la hija mayor de Elliot.

.

.

, "¿van a estar bien?" le pregunta Maureen a su madre con preocupación.

.

.

..."eso espero" responde Kathy.

.

.

..._.**contunuara**_...

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**_Hospital Mercy_**

**_._**

.**_  
><em>**

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que Stabler y Benson había sido ingresados en el hospital de emergencia, aun no salía ningún medico para dar ningún tipo de información, la espera se hacia cada vez mas larga y el nerviosismo se había apoderada de la sala de espera.

.

.

Fin estaba sentado solitario en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, Munch le hizo una se al a Cragen para indicar a su socio Cragen camino hacia Fin y se sentó en la silla vacía a un lado, "Fin" dijo tratando de llamar la atencion de su detective, l tenia las manos apoyando la cabeza, "ella estaba muerta" le dice sin levantar la cabeza " Quien?" pregunto Cragen sin saber a que se refería "Liv" dice Fin en tono bajo "cuando la saque del lago, ella no estaba respirando capitán, ella estaba congelada y no respiraba, tuve que reanimarla, tuve que presionar su cuerpo ya lastimado para que reaccionara" le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, Munch se había acercado a su socio "Fin, tu le salvaste la vida", Fin asintió "lo se " pero, "ella se veía tan frágil cuando la tenia en mis brazos, no era Benson".

.

.

"Fin hombre, tranquilo ellos van a estar bien le dice Cragen tratando de tranquilizar a un angustiado detective "ella tenia la ropa rasgada" le dijo, "dios espero que no hayan abusado de ella capitan, ella no lo soportaría", Cragen entendía perfectamente a Fin, Munch hablo "cuando despierte ella nos dirá que paso, ambos nos dirán que paso, ahora debemos ser pacientes y esperar".

.

.

Cuando terminaron de hablar había salido el doctor desde la sala de emergencia, "la familia del Sr, Stabler" pregunto el medico en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la sala pudiera escuchar, "soy su capitán, l es detective de la unidad de victimas especiales de nueva york" le dijo al medico, " como esta l?" pregunto Kathy sin presentaciones.

.

.

El medico miro hacia la sala de espera, habían algunos ni os agotados dormidos en las bancas y varias otras personas esperando noticias del estado de este paciente. " el esta bien, recibió un impacto de bala en su hombro izquierdo, afortunadamente la bala salió limpiamente, no requirió cirugía, tendrá dolor por un par de días, pero esta bien, tiene algunos golpes en su cuerpo defensivos, heridas en las muñecas que fueron ya tratadas, estaba deshidratado, así que suministramos fluidos y esta reaccionando bien, l esta consciente en este momento esta preguntando por una mujer supongo que es su esposa" dice el medico "hay alguna Olivia aquí" pregunto mirando hacia Kathy, "Olivia es la compa era de Elliot" responde Cragen corrigiendo al doctor de su error "ella también fue ingresada aquí, como esta la detective Benson" , el medico miro al grupo de gente esperando una respuesta "ella aun no reacciona, lo siento".

.

.

"Podemos pasar a verlo" dice Kathy al doctor, "no muchos a la vez, l esta muy cansado, al parecer a tenido un par de días muy duros, debe descansar para que recupere la fuerza." responde el medico, "el esta en la habitación 215", Kathy llamo a sus hijas mayores para informarle que iría a ver a su padre para asegurarse que estaba bien, volvía en un momento para que ellas pudieran entrar

.

.

Kathy entro a la habitación de Elliot cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar a su ex-esposo mas delgado de lo que recordaba, tenia la barba un poco crecida, había estado desaparecido por mas de cuatro días, estaba sin camisa dejando su hombro herido bajo vendaje estéril, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no podía determinar si estaba descansando o durmiendo, Elliot vio hacia la puerta para ver quien estaba en la habitación " Kathy?" , ella sonrió al verlo alerta, " Como te sientes?" , le pregunto mientras se acomodaba al lado de su cama "estoy bien, he tenido mejores días", le dice tratando de no sonar muy duro. "Lo s Elliot, han sido días difíciles, los ni os están afuera, crees que estés en condiciones de verlos?",le pregunta Kathy. "han estado muy angustiados estos días". Elliot le sonrió "claro Kathy, puedo ver a mis hijos", Elliot asintió "Kathy me puedes hacer un favor?", ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara "Liv fue encontrada Elliot, aun no hay noticias de ella" le responde, sabia que lo primero en la mente de Elliot seria preguntar por su compa era, no estaba para nada sorprendida, "gracias Kathy", "s que han sido días difíciles para todos, eso incluye Olivia".

.

.

Elliot de repente recordó al peque o, "Kathy que paso con el bebé ", ella se sorprendió por la pregunta de Elliot, "que bebé Elliot" ella por un segundo pensó un bebé de Olivia.

.

.

"El bebé que llevaba Olivia cuando escapamos", "Elliot, Olivia venia sola",

.

.

"Después puedes enviar a Cragen a verme necesito hablar con l" Kathy asintió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

" Mama como esta papá?" preguntaron cuatro voces casi al unisonó, ella sonrió hacia sus hijos traspasándoles tranquilidad, Maureen tenia a Eli durmiendo entre sus brazos, l era un bebé y no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. "el esta bien, esta impaciente por verlos, pero primero quiere hablar con el capitán"

.

.

El capitán camino de inmediato hacia la habitación de Elliot, tenia que ser importante ya que pidió hablar con l antes de ver a sus hijos, " Elliot como estas?" pregunto de inmediato al entrar en la habitación, "cansado" le responde sinceramente "han sido un par de días de mierda" le responde, " lo s " dice Cragen "lo siento",

.

.

" como esta ella?", "como esta Liv capitán", Cragen miro directamente a la cara a Elliot no quería mentirle, pero en realidad no tenia mucha información "aun no sabemos nada, pero ella estará bien" responde Cragen.

.

.

"Fue malo" responde Elliot, "fueron unos días muy malos para Liv, necesito saber que ella esta bien", Cragen asintió, "preguntare al medico nuevamente", Elliot agradeció a su capitán, "capitán, asegúrese de decirle al doctor que ella recibió varios golpes en la cabeza, me decía que estaba bien, pero se desmayo un par de veces y estaba mareada, también tenia fiebre, por favor capitán asegúrese de que ella este bien", Cragen sonrió a su detective sabia que ambos tenían un lazo de amistad muy fuerte , "ella va a mentir y dirá que esta bien" le dice, " la conoces muy bien Stabler", Cragen se retiro de la habitación de Elliot, Maureen y el resto de los ni os se dirigieron hacia la sala para saludar a su padre, seria una corta visita.

.

.

Elliot se había quedado dormido por el cansancio asi que los ni os se despidieron y se retiraron de la sala para dejar descansar a su padre, cuando iban saliendo notaron que había un medico que se dirigía hacia Cragen de seguro para actualizar la información de Olivia.

.

.

"Capitan" llamo el medico para llamar la atención de Cragen, "tiene noticias de la detective Benson" pregunta l. " ella esta bien?"

.

.

El medico asiente con la cabeza, ahora los ni os se habían reunido a los adultos para escuchar las noticias, "fue ingresada con principio de hipotermia, fue tratada y esta reaccionando bien al tratamiento, después de subir la temperatura corporal presento fiebre alta, estamos dándole antibióticos para la neumonía en estos momentos, ella estaba muy deshidratada cuando fue ingresada se le esta suministrando algunos fluidos, al igual que el detective Stabler tiene golpes en gran parte de su cuerpo, se le realizo una radiografía que indico una lesión reciente de sus costillas, estaban en proceso de recuperación, pero una de ellas fue dañada nuevamente, además de una conmoción cerebral leve, una vez hidratada debería volver a la conciencia, estará con bastante dolor, " alguna pregunta?".-

.

.

" son tantas cosas, ella estará bien?" pregunta Maureen desde atrás

.

.

El doctor sonrió para traspasar tranquilidad, "si ella estará bien, después de un par de días se sentirá como nueva".

.

.

"Puedo verla" pregunta Cragen.

.

.

"Claro Capitán, puede acompañarme tengo que hablar con ella, debería estar despierta nuevamente en cualquier momento, habitación 250"

.

.

Cragen sigue al doctor mientras ingresa hacia la sala de emergencia, por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Olivia, al entrar podía ver a su detective sobre una cama blanca, las sabanas ayudaban aun mas para darle un aspecto tan pálido y débil, claramente se podía ver una herida en la frente, un moretón en la mejilla y el labio partido, "ella debe despertar en cualquier momento", le dice el medico para tranquilizar a este hombre mayor,

.

.

Olivia lentamente abrió los ojos, se sentía tan cansada, podía sentir que no estaba sola, presiono los ojos para poder mantenerlos abiertos mas consciente podía ver claramente que estaba en la cama de un hospital, tenia un IV en su brazo y otra aguja en el dorso de la mano, estaba haciendo un examen físico de su cuerpo adolorido, era menor del que había estado sintiendo hace un par de horas, tenia algunas nauseas, pero eran muy manejables, el tórax no dolía tanto, y al parecer la fiebre había bajado, ya no sentía el sudor de su rostro, seguía teniendo un dolor punzante a través de su cabeza, y la luz no ayudaba mucho.

.

.

Cragen movió la silla un poco mas cerca de ella "me alegra ver que estas despierta" le dice Cragen, "hola capitán", responde ella débilmente, estaba tan cansada, el medico se puso frente a la cama " como te sientes? pregunto l. "estoy bien" respondió ella automáticamente "mentira pensó Cragen" no se veía bien.  
>" Cuando puedo ir a casa?", el doctor sonrió, Cragen le había mencionado que seria una de las primeras cosas que saldrían de la boca del detective.<p>

.

.

Ella comenzó a acomodarse en la cama, y trato de acomodar la almohada para quedar en posición mas sentada " mierda!" se le escapo cuando el dolor en su tórax tomo venganza a través de su cuerpo, quieta no dolía, pero en movimiento era un dolor en el culo.

.

.

"Detective, tómelo con calma, por lo que me dice su capitán su cuerpo ha tenido algunos traumas en las ultimas semanas, es bueno que descanse" , Olivia cerro los ojos para evitar decir algo a su capitán, el medio la mira nuevamente, ella estaba acariciando su mano donde tenia la IV, "vas a estar un día aquí, quiero que pases la noche, tenemos que controlar la fiebre, tu cuerpo esta luchando contra la neumonía, tienes una contusion cerebral y una costilla rota", ella suspiro "no de nuevo" exclamo con rabia, mientras su mano iba hacia su cabeza.

.

.

"Olivia el capitán me dijo que te habías desmayado un par de veces, eso es por la contusion cerebral y la fiebre que debilito tu cuerpo", ella se extra o que Cragen tuviera esta información.

.

.

"Olivia voy a hacer un examen rápido ahora que estas despierta, necesito que me digas lo que sientes bien?", ella asintió, no le gustaban los hospitales así que haría su mejor esfuerzo para no decir la verdad, se sentia mal, pero no iba a quedarse aqui, no mientras Elliot, su novio podia estar mal herido, "te sientes mareada?", "no", mintio ella, el doctor , te duele la cabeza?, un poco respondio ella, se acerco a su abdomen y presiono el lugar de la costilla herida, ella se mordio el labio para no gemir "supongo que tienes dolor" le dice el medico al ver que ella habia reaccionado, "con un par de dias de reposo estaras bien, la medicina para la neumonia tendras que tomarla como minimo siete dias, para luego volver por un nuevo examen, por la conmocion podras sentirte mareada, o con sensacion de desvanecimiento, asi que procura no hacer ningun esfuerzo y no estar sola.

.

.

" Neumonia?" pregunto ella, fue lo ultimo que habia dado vueltas en su cabeza,el medico asintio, al parecer estabas con las defensas bajas y un ba o con agua congelada no fue la mejor medicina sonrio Cragen.

.

.

" un baño congelado?, yo no recuerdo mucho" le dice en apenas un susurro.

.

.

"Oliva necesito saber si el medico debe hacer un examen de violacion" pregunto Cragen, "!No " dijo con fuerza,

.

.

"Bien" responde Cragen suspirando.

.

.

Ella quedo en silencio nuevamente, estaba tan confundida, cerro lo ojos para concentrarse "vas a estar un poco desorientada o confundida por los golpes, de a poco todo volvera a ti", le responde el medico

.

.

De repente todo vino a su mente, Elliot! , Dios Elliot! capitan tengo que ver a Elliot, repetia una y otra vez, l puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizaro, "Liv, l esta bien", ella suspiro "yo vi cuando le dispararon, yo lo vi caer inconciente", Cragen miro a Olivia y noto que ella estaba muy angustiada, "calmate Olivia, l esta bien, la bala le rozo el hombro, esta bien" le dice en tono tranquilizador.

.

.

Ella no recordaba mucho, no sabia si era por la fiebre o la conmocion cerebral, pero la memoria iba volviendo de a poco, " el beb ?" le pregunto a Cragen, "yo llevaba a un beb cuando estaba corriendo", Cragen la miro con desconcierto, "no encontramos nada Olivia, solo a una mujer en la casa de sus secuestradores", ella asintio, estaba mas tranquila al saber que habian salvado a la madre de ese pequeño niño.

.

.

Despues de un par de minutos ella volvio a hablar "capitan debo ver a Elliot, debo asegurarme que l esta bien", Cragen entendia el sentimiento de Olivia, sabia que ella era terca. el m dico nego con la cabeza "Olivia, usted esta muy debil aun para estar en pie, tienes que descansar",

.

.

"Debes descansar Olivia" le dijo el medico mientras se retiraba, hare mi ultima ronda antes de irme, asi ma ana podras ser dada de alta, una vez que la medicina de tu IV haya terminado y puedes ir a casa a descansar,

.

.

" Cap?"

.

.

"Si, Liv", consulto Don,

.

.

"Puede ir a ver a Elliot y ver que esta bien, antes de irte, yo necesito saber que el esta bien, por favor", Cragen asintio y se levanto, primero salio a la sala de espera para informar que ambos detectives se encontraban bien, tenian que pasar la noche pero a primera hora serian dados de alta, Kathy desperto a los ni os que se habian quedado dormidos y fueron a casa a descansar, ya era pasado la medianoche y todos habian tenido un dia muy largo.

.

.

"Capitan, voy a hablar con Olivia, voy a tomar su declaracion" le habia dicho Munch, Fin estaba en silencio, Casey habia entrado en la habitacion de Olivia y salio veinte minutos despues, Olivia se habia agotado y se habia quedado dormida mientras hablaba con Casey, "Munch ella esta muy cansada, sera mejor tomar la declaracion ma ana" le habia dicho Casey, "nos vemos ma ana, tengo juicio temprano, estare al pendiente chicos", dijo mientras se retiraba del hospital mucho mas tranquila al poder hablar con su amiga, se veia agotada y golpeada, pero estaba viva.

.

.

Cragen habia entrado a la habitacion de Elliot, pero al verlo dormido le habia dejado una nota informandole que Liv estaba bien y ansiosa por verlo. salio a la sala de espera, respirando mas tranquilo, se dirigio hacia sus detectives, "vayan a casa a descansar, ma ana ambos seran dados de alta, a primera hora tomaremos las declaraciones para que despues puedan ir a sus casas a descansar", habia dicho Cragen,

.

.

"Capitan" dijo Fin "tenemos que encontrar a la gente que lastimo a Elliot y Olivia",

.

.

Cragen asintio, aun tenian a una sospechosa detenida, quizas ma ana con mas tranquilidad y sabiendo que Benson y Stabler estaban bien podian tener algun tipo de confesion o al menos encontrar a los ni os desaparecidos, un poco de justicia para las victimas.

.

.

...contunuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_**Hospital Mercy **_

Cuando Elliot abrió los ojos vio la carta de Cragen informando que Olivia estaba bien y a solo unas habitaciones de distancia, él había esperado a que su capitán saliera para poder abrir los ojos, él tenía que verla. ya había descansado lo suficiente ahora necesitaba ver a su novia y confirmar que ella estaba bien, las enfermeras le habían dicho que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los fluidos, él ya se sentía mucho mas fuerte que hace algunas horas, un poco descanso y seria un hombre completamente recuperado, el hombro le dolía un poco, pero con algunos analgésicos era casi estar en la gloria, había sido inmovilizado para ayudar a sanar mas rápido, miro el reloj de la habitación 01:26 AM, pensó para si mismo "una excelente hora para ir a ver a mi novia", se río ante estas palabras "su novia", había pasado un infierno pero habían salido vivos, se lamentaba saber que no habían encontrado aun al bebé.

Se levanto con cuidado, sus piernas estaban un poco entumecidas y debilitadas, una enfermera paso por su lado para saber si estaba bien, "detective debe estar en la cama" le dijo la enfermera con seriedad, él le sonrió "necesito ver a mi compañera, ella esta en la habitación 250", le dijo, la enfermera se alejo para luego volver con una silla de ruedas "de ninguna manera" dijo Elliot mientras negaba con la cabeza, "entonces tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para verla, es en esta silla o vuelve a la cama detective" le dijo la enfermera seriamente. ante la necesidad tuvo que aceptar la ayuda, "maldición" exclamo, lo hacia parecer débil.

Fue trasladado a través del largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en la habitación 250, la luz en el interior era tenue, podía ver claramente la silueta de su Liv durmiendo pacíficamente, Elliot giro la perilla de la puerta para ingresar a la habitación con la enfermera "Gracias" le dijo él, esperando que ella se fuera para dejarlos solos, la enfermera comprendió claramente y los dejo solos, él no podía mover la silla de ruedas, así que se levando y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había estado Cragen, Liv se veía tan pálida, visiblemente los golpes que había recibido.

"Hola preciosa" le dijo al oído,

"¿Elliot?" pregunto confundida, aun aturdida por el sueño y los medicamentos

"Liv, nena, me alegra tanto verte" le dice mientras se levanta para poner un dulce beso en sus labios.

"El, que haces aquí, te dispararon yo vi, cuando estabas inconciente en el suelo" de pronto una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas. "yo creí que te había perdido" le dice mientras sollozaba.

"Cariño, fue solo un rasguño, creo que quede inconciente pero fue a causa de que mi cuerpo estaba débil, pero estoy bien, un poco golpeado y adolorido, pero feliz de estar vivo y volverte a ver, estaba tan asustado",.

Ella no podía detener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo, "¿como te sientes?" le pregunta Elliot sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser bien-

"Estoy bien El", Elliot la miro a los ojos, "Liv, cariño, soy Elliot, no es necesario que me mientras, puedo ver que estar adolorida, yo lo estoy y no soy débil por decirlo, no me mientas yo también estuve ahí y sé todo"

"Me duele" le dice casi en un susurro, era muy difícil para ella asumir el dolor, creía que era una muestra de debilidad, "me duelen las costillas, la cabeza, a veces me dan nauseas" le dice bajando la vista, Elliot con suavidad le toma con su mano buena el mentón, "mírame cariño", ella levanta la vista, "puedes sentir dolor, puedes sentirte mal, puedes decírmelo, Liv yo se que eres fuerte, aguantaste como ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido, y ahora estas aquí, viva, junto a mi" le dice mientras nuevamente la besa.

"El, no recuerdo lo que paso al final, dicen que estuve inconciente en la laguna, y que Fin me rescato, no recuerdo cuando me quitaron el bebe de los brazos, los recuerdos aun no llegan a mi y no sé que hacer", le dice mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Liv, cariño, usted se desmayo un par de veces, tenias una conmoción y estabas ardiendo, se te permite olvidar algunas cosas" le dice mientras le sonríe dulcemente

"¿Por que le dijiste a Cragen que me había desmayado?", le pregunto en el tono mas serio que pudo usar, aunque fallo miserablemente, Elliot se rió, era tan tierna cuando quería estar molesta con él

"Por que sabia que mentirías, sé cariño cuando te sientes mal, ahora mismo" le dice mientras la mira, "estas mas pálida que un fantasma" se ríe

"Muy gracioso Elliot, si tan solo la habitación dejara de moverse, te aseguro que el color volvería a mi" le dice riendo, él se alegraba de que aunque sea en broma ella era sincera con él,

"Cragen me dijo que tenias neumonía cariño, una conmoción cerebral y que tus costillas fueron lastimadas nuevamente"

"la costilla" le corrigió ella, "el resto es cierto" se rió ella, comenzó a moverse de la cama, frunció el ceño mientras se movía. "¿duele?" pregunta Elliot al ver el dolor en el rostro de su novia "viviré" le dice mientras apoya el cuerpo al respaldo para tomar un respiro, "ven" le dice mientras levanta las mantas de la cama, "quiero dormir contigo" le dice mientras le sonríe, "ohh estaremos en muchos problemas mañana" le dice Elliot mientras se sube a la cama, su hombro izquierdo estaba acomodado a una de las almohadas por lo que casi no le dolía, "voy a poner la alarma, podemos dormir un par de horas así, después tendré que irme a mi habitación" le dijo Elliot mientras ponía la alarma de un nuevo móvil que le habían entregado. Liv sonrío, "no te hago daño" le pregunto Elliot, quería abrazarla pero no quería lastimar su costilla, "esta bien" le responde ella, no me haces daño, bostezo por el agotamiento, "Buenas noches El"

"buenas noches Liv" le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso, estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo mas.

Desde fuera de la habitación la enfermera que había llevado a Elliot a la habitación había vuelto para consultar si necesitaban algo, cuando miro por la ventana vio una de las imágenes mas bellas que recordaba en sus años de servicio, un par de enamorados, ella entendió claramente que aquella mujer no era solo su compañera, de seguro había algo mas, ella sonrío para si misma, había decidido que no diría nada, y que temprano lo despertaría, antes que llegara el doctor o cualquier persona que pudiera traerle problemas, la enfermera que estaba en la recepción la quedo mirando, ella venia sonriendo, "ellos están bien" le había dicho, guiñándole un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera entro a la habitación, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Olivia estaba de lado y Elliot estaba abrazándola desde atrás, era una imagen maravillosa si no fuera por que estaban en un hospital y el médico estaba a punto de empezar sus rondas de la mañana.

"Detectives"..."¡detectives!" grito mas fuerte, Elliot abrió los ojos, al principio estaba algo desorientado, después el dolor en el hombro le recordó todo lo sucedido, "el doctor vendrá en cualquier momento" le dijo la enfermera a punto de entrar en pánico, Olivia no se había movido, estaba tan agotada, Elliot rápidamente se levanto de la cama, sin antes hacer un gemido por el movimiento, el cuerpo dolía mas que el día anterior. "lo siento" dijo Elliot mientras le sonreía,

Elliot se dirigió con ayuda de la enfermera a su habitación, subió a la cama, miro a la enfermera "Gracias" le dijo mientras se cubría con las mantas, "Lo que usted vio.." , Elliot fue interrumpido por la enfermera, "yo no he visto nada señor" le dijo mientras le sonreía, el medico ingreso un par de minutos después a la habitación de Elliot, hizo un rápido chequeo de los signos vitales, reviso la herida que estaba sanando muy bien, "dentro de una hora será un hombre libre", lleno algunos datos en la hoja medica de Elliot, "cuando vuelva traeré los documentos de su alta medica, antes vendrá uno de sus compañeros a tomar declaración". Elliot asintió, el medico se retiro, al par de minutos entro Fin a la habitación de Elliot "hombre me alegra verte bien" le dijo Fin mientras se sentaba a tomar la declaración.

Olivia recordaba haberse quedado dormida en los brazos de Elliot, pero al despertar estaba sola en la habitación, una enfermera había ingresado al cuarto, a Olivia se le hacia familiar, "él esta en su habitación" le dijo, "tenia que estar ahí para la ronda del medico, de lo contrario yo estaría en muchos problemas", Olivia asintió "Gracias", la enfermera se acerco a la IV de Liv, "aun hay un poco de fiebre" le dice mientras llena algunos de los documentos, le medico vendrá pronto.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando ingreso el doctor, hizo una rápida revisión de la herida de la cabeza y algunos reflejos, antes ya le había mencionado algunas efectos secundarios de los golpes en la cabeza, como perdida de fuerza en las extremidades, mareos y nauseas, le indico que tomara con calma las cosas, "la fiebre no ha desaparecido aun, pero confío en que si te sientes mal volverás para poder controlarla. si sube sobre 100º F tiene que volver detective", le había dicho seriamente el doctor, "para evitar el dolor en la costilla no debe hacer movimientos fuertes" le entrego una receta medica "algunos analgésicos que puede ayudar con los dolores" le dice, ella acepto con gratitud, debes guardar reposo al menos por tres días, ya sabe por la neumonía, debes cuidarte", "afuera hay un detective para tomar tu declaración" termina diciendo el doctor, ella asintió y vio como Munch ingreso en la habitación "Niña, me alegro verte bien" le dijo mientras se posicionaba en la silla.

Después de casi una hora de declaraciones, ambos detectives habían informado paso a paso y detalladamente los cuatro días de secuestro, así como también el día que habían estado escapando, Olivia no recordaba algunos detalles, informo del bebe que habían encontrado y que ella no descansaría hasta traerlo de vuelta a los brazos de su madre, Munch le había dicho que tenían un sospechoso aun en la precinto, y estaban esperando su declaración para volver a interrogarla.

"Quiero verla" dijo Olivia, a nadie en particular, Elliot la miro "¿a quien?", ella miro a Cragen y a Elliot para continuar, "quiero ver a la mujer que encontraron en ese lugar, quiero hablar con ella", Elliot negó al igual que Cragen,

Ella se acerco a la recepción para preguntar, Cragen se acerco a ella, "esta bien, sígueme" le dijo mientras se devolvía por el pasillo que antes habían recorrido.

"Vuelvo en unos minutos" le dijo a Elliot, él entendió perfectamente que ella quería entrar sola, cuando entro a la sala vio a una mujer, no mayor de 25 años acostada, tenia los ojos cerrados, ella se presento, la mujer de inmediato abrió los ojos para cumplir con aquella desconocida.

"Me hablaron de usted detective", le dijo mientras estrechaban las manos, tenia los ojos llorosos.

"Olivia" corrigió ella, "mi nombre es Olivia", hablaron por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente Olivia salio de la habitación, el camino a la salida del hospital fue en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos acepto salir en silla de ruedas, así que ambos caminaron hacia la salida en compañía de su capitán

Cuando fueron dados de alta Cragen se había ofrecido para ir a dejarlos a casa, pasaron primero para la farmacia y tener todos los medicamentos de Olivia para la neumonía y el dolor de costillas y algunos apositos para la herida de Elliot, tenia que ser cambiado en un par de días. Elliot había solicitado quedarse en el departamento de Olivia "para verificar la salud de su compañera" le había dicho a Cragen, lo cual era casi cierto, ya que debido a la neumonía y la conmoción debía ser vigilada un par de días. Cragen sabia que necesitaban estar cerca después de los días que habían pasado así que no dudo en dejarlos en casa de Olivia.

"Necesitas un descanso" pregunto Elliot mientras subían a su departamento, cuando ella había sido lastimada hace casi tres semanas atrás las escaleras había sido un suplicio, ella negó con la cabeza "una costilla rota, es mejor que tres," le dijo mientras le sonreía, ella estaba con dolor, pero no quería preocupar a Elliot, él ya tenia suficiente, "bueno al menos yo necesito un descanso" le dijo Elliot, de esta forma ella no se negaría a detenerse un par de minutos."mi hombro me esta matando" le dijo Elliot mientras miraba hacia su hombro herido. Ella asintió y se detuvo, también estaba muy cansada y algo mareada por el esfuerzo, pero tenía que superar esto, ella era una mujer fuerte.

En la tranquilidad de su apartamento y con la tranquilidad de estar solos Elliot se avalanzo hacia Olivia para poder darle un suave beso, se acerco suavemente hacia sus labios y de apoco fue profundizando el beso, ella permitió el ingreso de Elliot en su boca con gusto, extrañaba sus besos, extrañaba tocarlo, extrañaba sentirlo, se separaron cuando ambos habían necesitado nuevamente el aire para respirar, ella sonreía, "abrázame por favor" le había dicho casi en un susurro,

Elliot la abrazo con tanta dulzura, sabia que ella había estado asustada y que había sido condenadamente fuerte por los días que estuvieron secuestrados, pero ahora cuando vuelven a la realidad se dan cuenta de todo lo que pasaron "¿Liv, estas bien?" , ella negó con la cabeza "¡no!" , le respondió,

Necesitaba una ducha desesperadamente, ambos estaban aun vestidos con la ropa que el hospital les había proporcionado, "voy a tomar una ducha, yo vuelvo enseguida" le dice ella mientras ingresa al cuarto de baño, después de unos minutos ella salio, aun se veía muy cansada, se había cambiado a su pijama de algodón de dos piezas, bastante cómodo, no podía usar nada ceñido ya que tenia su cuerpo muy adolorido.

Elliot también se dio una ducha rápida, tenia algunos efectos personales en casa de Olivia, esto incluía su pijama, aun que él prefería dormir solo con una polera. A Olivia le encantaba sentir su cuerpo caliente junto a ella, después de notar lo cansada que estaba, y estaba llorando en silencio, por lo general ella no era de aquellas mujeres que lloran, pero habían pasado días, muy duros y ella estuvo a punto de morir, Elliot la condujo hasta la habitación, no quería nada mas que abrazarla hasta que ella dejara de llorar, "vamos a la cama, debes descansar" le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que ella lo acompañara, se acostaron en la cama de Olivia, sus cuerpos estaban muy adoloridos, algunos movimientos en estos momentos no eran ni remotamente posible hacer, por lo que solo quedaron abrazados,

Elliot con cuidado puso su mano buena sobre el vientre de Olivia, ella lo miro extrañada, "tranquila", le dijo mientras levantaba su camiseta del pijama hasta que dejo expuesto parte de su abdomen, " él quería ver el daño que le habían echo, movió la cabeza enojado "nena esto se ve muy doloroso" le dice mientras le da un tierno beso sobre la zona de color morado que tenia, donde claramente tenia la costilla fracturada, tenia el sector un poco inflamado, cuando sus labios tocaron la zona ella se estremeció, estaba aun muy sensible y adolorida "Lo es" dice ella suavemente, "Lo siento" le dice Elliot, se sentía culpable por no haber podido cuidarla , ella negó con la cabeza "no fue tu culpa cariño", ambos se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, Elliot la acomodo teniendo especial cuidado con su brazo herido, se quedaron en silencio, después de un par de minutos Elliot noto la respiración de Olivia mas profunda, sabia que el cansancio le había ganado, ella estaba durmiendo, era temprano pero él sabia que habían sido días agotadores, toco su frente para comprobar la fiebre, se sentía un poco caliente, apenas despertaran le daría las medicinas, no quería que se vuelva a enfermar, Elliot le beso la frente donde tenia su herida y se acomodo para dormir.

Un par de horas después Elliot despertó asustado, Olivia no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación, él salio a la sala de estar, ella estaba apoyada en el sillón, se veía un poco pálida, se de seguro no se sentía bien, "¿Liv?", pregunto Elliot en tono preocupado, ella lo miro con ojos vidriosos "desperté y me sentí mareada, no quise despertarte El", le dice mientras sonreía, "¿debemos ir al hospital?" pregunto Elliot mientras se iba acercando, ella negó con la cabeza "efectos secundarios de la conmoción y la neumonía, un encanto" le dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, "Voy a preparar algo para comer" le dice Elliot mientras vuelve a la cocina. después de comer algo liviano ya que habían estado varios días sin comer se fueron al sofá a descansar, Olivia casi no había tocado la comida, Elliot estaba preocupado por que estaba muy callada "¿Nena, estas bien?" le dice mientras la abraza "solo pensando" le dice ella, "ohh.. ahora si estoy preocupado" le dice Elliot mientras sonríe.

Después de un nuevo silencio Olivia vuelve a hablar, la sala estaba en silencio, no habían querido prender la televisión ya que la cabeza de Olivia dolía sin cesar, se habían quedado acurrucados en el sillón, Elliot la miro en la comprensión sabia que ella estaba pensando en lo que les paso.

"Solo pensando" le dice.

"Es normal tener miedo Liv, estuviste a punto de morir congelada, Fin dijo que tuvo que reanimarte, se entiende que tengas miedo", ella negó

"Elliot.. cuando te vi en el suelo, mi corazón dejo de latir, deje de respirar, deje de pensar, " las lagrimas volvieron a caer sobre las mejillas de Olivia, tenia un poco de tos.

"Estamos aquí cariño, estamos bien, bueno casi bien" le sonríe, "pero estamos vivos y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante cariño, yo estoy aquí a tu lado, deja de pensar cariño"

"Vamos a la cama nena" le dice Elliot, mientras le tiende la mano. "usted, Stabler tiene un especial interés en llevarme a la cama" le dice mientras le toma la mano, él se da vuelta para mirarla "por supuesto que si" mientras levanta una ceja "quiero cuidar de ti", Olivia sonrío, este hombre era maravilloso, solo quería hacerla sentir bien.

Cuando estaban en la cama Elliot le beso la frente, estaban acurrucados "¿sigues muy callada, sigues pensando?", Ella levanta la vista para cruzar mirada con Elliot "quiero ayudad a encontrar el bebé El, no puedo quedarme hache sin hacer nada", sus ojos estaban visiblemente vidriosos, "lo tuve en mis brazos, cuide de él y luego deje que se lo llevaran, ni siquiera puedo recordar", Elliot la miro con preocupación, "Liv, el doctor dijo que debes estar en cama, no puedes hacer esfuerzos, no creo que sea buena idea" le dice mientras la besa dulcemente, "El, yo no soy madre, pero estoy segura que tan solo pensar en perder un hijo me hace sentir mal", Elliot movió la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo, sabia que si algo se le metía en la cabeza a Olivia era difícil que ella no lo hiciera, estaba en silencio pensando en sus posibilidades, "no me puedo quedar acostada descansando mientras hay un niño pequeño llorando por su madre" le dice, la mirada que ella tenia ahora era de determinación, ya estaba decidida y no había marcha atrás.

Mientras se levantaba lentamente, su cuerpo y cabeza protestaban visiblemente frente a los movimientos, tomo un respiro e hizo el ultimo esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, Elliot le tomo la mano "¿donde crees que vas?" le pregunto molesto.

"Voy al precinto, no puedo quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada, si tengo que solo recibir llamadas sentada en mi escritorio lo haré, pero debo hacer algo", se fue directamente al baño para tomar una ducha, Elliot se puso de pie, él iba a acompañarla, tenia que cuidar de ella, ya que claramente Liv no tiene ninguna intención de cuidarse, cuando Liv salio del baño vio que Elliot estaba ya vestido para salir, "Elliot, no es necesario", moviendo la cabeza, "quiero estar ahí para ti cariño, tengo que cuidar de ti" dijo él, , ella asintió y comenzó a vestirse, había visto en el espejo su cuerpo, tenia moretones casi en cada parte de él. pero definitivamente las costillas era la parte mas adolorida, junto con su cabeza, que no había dejado de doler, tomo una blusa roja y un par de Jean y comenzó a vestirse, "voy a llamar a mis hijos", le dijo Elliot mientras salía de la habitación. Liv esperaba que él no estuviera molesto por esta decisión, él estaba molesto, por que Olivia estaba poniendo su salud en riesgo, estaba lastimada, pero era tan terca que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, después de todo él entendía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, no era madre, pero estaba pensando como una.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Tomaron un taxi ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir, el camino hacia el precinto había sido en completo silencio, salvo por algunos ataques de tos que había tenido Oliva, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a esos silencios cómodos entre los dos, aun así Elliot estaba pendiente de Olivia, sabia que ella estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar, Cragen de seguro no va a querer que se quede a ayudar, pero ella luchará hasta las ultimas consecuencias, aunque tenga que hacerlo de forma personal.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Elliot mientras se mueve de su asiento para enfrentarse a Liv, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, "¿puedo ser completamente honesta contigo El?", "siempre nena" le respondió Elliot.

"Yo no me siento muy bien Elliot, me duele las costillas, y estoy un poco mareada, pero quiero hacer esto, quiero ser sincera contigo, pero quiero también que confíes en mi, puedo cuidar de mi sabes?", Elliot la quedo mirando con preocupación, "entonces debemos volver a casa, vamos nena, Fin y Munch pueden hacer el trabajo, tu estas con licencia médica y no te sientes bien, sin mencionar que aun no hemos hablado de lo que nos paso", le dice mientras pone un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, "lo sé, fueron cuatro días Elliot que nunca se me olvidaran, pero sé que tu me ayudaras cariño, sé que saldremos adelante, yo no quiero hablar con Huang, no quiero hablar con nadie mas, solo quiero encontrar a ese pequeño y a todos los niños que fueron despojados de sus madres y quiero ver a Peter y su amigo tras las rejas, y quiero ser yo quien lo haga", Elliot la beso dulcemente en los labios, "nena, prométeme que si no te sientes a la altura me lo harás saber", "lo prometo" le dijo Olivia mientras le devolvía el beso.

Cuando ingresaron al recinto estaban todos en la sala principal, Munch y Fin estaban en sus respectivos escritorios, Cragen estaba en su oficina al teléfono, a penas noto la presencia de Stabler y Benson frunció el ceño y cortó la llamada, "que demonios hacen aquí" les grito al salir de la oficina, Munch y Fin levantaron la vista para ver en sus respectivos escritorios a Elliot y Olivia.

"También me alegro de verte Capitán", le dijo Elliot mientras se levantaba para saludar a su capitán "al parecer ustedes dos no saben escuchar ordenes, yo estaba presente cuando el doctor les dijo reposo, no deben estar en funciones",

¡A mi oficina los dos de inmediato! Grito Cragen mientras se devolvía a su oficina

"no lo tomo tan mal", dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, hizo un pequeño gemido cuando se levanto, el dolor estaba empeorando y sabia claramente que era por que estaba forzando a su cuerpo adolorido.

Cuando entraron a la oficina Elliot cerro la puerta, de esta forma el resto del escuadrón no iban a escuchar los gritos, al menos tan fuertes.

"¿Como estas Elliot?", le pregunto Cragen mirando directamente al detective "mejor señor, es muy bueno no estar en el hospital, el hombro casi no duele y el cabestrillo ayuda bastante para evitar los movimientos, el doctor me dijo que una semana y estaría bien", Cragen asintió y luego miro a Olivia, esperaba que fuera tan honesta como Elliot.

"¿Como estas Olivia?" le pregunto Cragen moviendo la cabeza hacia ella..

Ella miro a Elliot antes de hablar, "adolorida y cansada Capitán, pero puedo hacer mi trabajo, quiero ayudar, por favor déjeme ayudar, le aseguro que si no me siento en condiciones me retirare, pero quiero hacerlo", ella aun tenia visiblemente morado algunas áreas de su rostro, era imposible no pensar que había recibido una paliza, sin mencionar que su mano derecha estaba constantemente apoyada en su costado, donde tenia la fractura de costillas. Cragen quedo en silencio, no quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus detectives.

"Olivia, sé que quieres hacer esto, pero creo que es mala idea, estas lesionada y enferma, no es buena idea"

Cragen negó con la cabeza, sabia que esta decisión no le gustaba, pero tenia que tomarla, el caso era ya de conocimiento publico, los medios ya habían echo algunos reportajes y el gobernador seguía presionando para obtener respuestas.

"Esta bien detectives, pueden participar de la investigación, pero al menor indicio de que no pueden seguir serán sacados del caso, voy a tomarme la molestia de sugerir hablar con Huang, aunque tengo claro que ambos rechazaran una reunión con él, pero yo debo asegurarme que ambos están aptos para el trabajo después de que pase este caso, no es obligación detectives, pero yo personalmente lo agradecería mucho", mientras se sentaba en su escritorio "hablen con Fin y Munch para que los pongan al tanto del caso", se acomodo en la silla "detectives" ambos se voltearon para cumplir son su capitán "al terminar este caso los dos tomaran al menos una semana libre entendido?", ambos asintieron y se retiraron de la oficina,

Fin y Munch esperaron hasta que se acercaran a ellos "¿y que tenemos?" pregunto Elliot, Munch sonrío a Fin, "me debes 20 dólares socio" le dice mientras ríe

Munch sonrío mirando a sus compañeros, "fueron los 20 dolarse mas fáciles que he ganado" mientras saca su billetera para guardar el dinero.

"Muy lindo chicos" ¿me pueden decir que cual fue la apuesta esta vez?, pregunto ella tratando de parecer seria

"Apostamos que usted mi querida amiga no aguantaría mas de un día fuera de este recinto" le dice Munch, "Yo te tenia un poco mas de fe" le dice fin, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta pequeña dice Munch volviendo ha su escritorio, solo tómalo con calma", Liv agradeció la bienvenida.

"Fin" Olivia trato de llamar su atención, "yo…yo no sé como darte las…" , Fin negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara la frase "no es necesario Liv",

"Por favor déjame sacar esto" le dijo mientras lo veía "Gracias Fin por salvarme la vida", suavemente se acerco a él y le dio un tímido abrazo "me alegra tenerte aquí" le dice en secreto al oído, ellos eran como hermanos.

"Gracias chicos" respondió ella, "ahora puedo no ser el centro de atención" mientras se separaba de los brazos de Fin "vamos a trabajar en este caso, ya saben es, personal," los tres de ellos asintieron, Fin los llevo hacia la pizarra donde tenían todos los datos, algunas fotografías.

Casey ingreso al recinto, su rostro mostraba claramente la sorpresa por ver a todos los detectives frente a la pizarra de datos, hace menos de doce horas que habían sido dados de alta y ya estaban trabajando, ella se sorprendía de la fortaleza de ambos, si fuera ella definitivamente estaría descansando.

"No puedo decir que me sorprende verlos aquí" le dice mientras abraza suavemente a Olivia, "realmente ambos son muy tercos ¿No?", ambos sonrieron.

Olivia se levanto de su escritorio, "vuelvo en un segundo" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño "maldito dolor de cabeza" reclamo mientras iba caminando, tenia un poco de nauseas, cuando llego al baño vació su estomago varias veces, había comido tan poco, por la fuerza que hizo su abdomen quedo muy resentido, se apoyo en la pared detrás de ella, esperaba no haber llamado la atención de nadie, cuando volvió estaba visiblemente pálida, Elliot busco su mirada, "estoy bien" le dijo solo moviendo los labios. "Elliot por supuesto no le creyó".

Casey estaba hablando cuando Olivia entro a la sala, tomo asiento y presto atención a lo que ella hablando, estaban todos ya al día con la información que habían recopilado, ahora todos estaban en sus escritorios buscando información en los computadores. Casey había solicitado una orden para extender la detención de la Srta. Spencer, ahora tenían 72 horas mas de tiempo, de lo contrario tendrían que liberarla, a pesar de que era bastante contundente la prueba de que en su domicilio habían sido retenidos los detectives contra su voluntad.

Cragen después de unas horas había salido de su oficina para consultar si tenían algún dato nuevo que pudiera enviarlos a alguna parte, "en estos momentos están trayendo de vuelta a la Srta. Spencer para interrogarla nuevamente.

Olivia se dirigió a su capitán "¿puedo hablar con ella?",

Cragen asintió, Elliot se puso de pie inmediatamente, toco su hombro herido algunas veces sentía punzadas, lo que le recordó que tenia que tomar alguno de sus medicamentos, al igual que Olivia.

"Liv, antes de ir creo que necesitamos hacer algo primero" le había dicho mientras la llamaba a su lado, abrió con dificultad una botella de agua y se la dio, saco algunas pastillas del bolso de Olivia, le entrego tres pastillas a ella y él tomo solo una "eso no es gusto" le había dicho "usted solo toma una" reclama Liv , el río ante el reclamo, "usted tiene neumonía, por si lo ha olvidado, tenemos que controlar la fiebre, el dolor en su cabeza y el malestar de las costillas, así que si, son tres pastillas", ella lo mira a los ojos, ambos estaban solos en el pasillo del escuadrón, "me gusto eso" le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro "tenemos", él le dio un rápido beso cuidando que nadie los viera "Elliot" había exclamado ante la sorpresa, "gracias por cuidar de mi", le dice mientras se da la vuelta para volver a la sala.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de interrogaciones, se podía ver al otro lado del espejo a una mujer, no se veía mayor de 30 años, tenia un aspecto normal, cuidado, definitivamente nadie podría pensar que era cómplice de algo tan horrible como la venta de niños en el mercado negro, a Olivia le dolió el estomago al imaginar lo que podían hacer con esos pequeños, abrieron la puerta, ambos detectives se presentaron y comenzaron con la interrogación , Olivia se mantuvo de pie, mientras Elliot estaba sentado a un lado de la mujer, Olivia tenia algunos ataques de tos mientras hablaba, era algo muy incomodo.

La interrogación al igual que había sido las veces anteriores había sido en círculos, de parte de ella no había información que les sirviera para la investigación, se rehusaba a entregar ningún datos, los detectives tenían la experiencia que las personas que trabajan en el mercado negro son personas casi inquebrantables, sin remordimientos y sin corazón, habían estado en ese cuarto al menos por hora y media, necesitaban un descanso.

¡Dinos donde están! le grito Liv, se le estaba acabando la paciencia,

Olivia comenzó a sentirse mal y miro a Elliot, el rápidamente se levanto y se puso a un lado de ella, "necesito sentarme un segundo", le dijo suavemente, él la ayudo a sentarse "toma un poco de agua", ella estaba un poco mareada, sabia que era por los golpes que había recibido, había estado mucho tiempo de pie, ella agradeció la preocupación de su novio, ambos habían olvidado por un seguro a la tercera persona que estaba en la sala y también la gente que estaba al otro lado del vidrio.

"a que hora me dejaran libre" reclamo la mujer

Elliot se dio la vuelta para encararla enojado "tengo toda la intención de dejar que te pudras en la cárcel",

Liv suspiro suavemente mientras se puso de pie, Elliot se acomodo a su lado en caso de que tuviera que atajarla por si se desmayaba, no tenía buen aspecto, tenia un solo brazo bueno, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, otro golpe en la cabeza podría ser fatal para ella.

"Vamos a tu escritorio" le había dicho Elliot, mientras le ayudaba, "esta bien" respondió ella, no tenia la fuerza para discutir, claramente ella sabia que no estaba bien, era evidente para todos que no lo estaba, Elliot se reprendió, sabia que era una mala idea que estuvieran en el precinto estando ella muy enferma.

"Tranquilo Elliot, voy a estar bien, necesito un poco de aire" le dijo para tranquilizarlo, Cragen había mirado a Elliot mientras salían, Fin y Munch estaban en la sala, Olivia se apoyo en su escritorio para tomar asiento, "un minuto" le dijo a Elliot, apoyo los codos en la mesa y se masajeaba la cabeza, se sentía mal, pero ella estaba obsesionada en seguir trabajando. Elliot se arrodillo a un lado de la silla de Olivia, "¿Liv?"

Ella quería alivianar un poco el ambiente, sus compañeros estaban preocupados "seria de mucha ayuda si ustedes se quedaran quietos" les dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la vista.

"¡Olivia!", exclamo Elliot.

"Tranquilo hombre era solo una broma" le dijo Munch tratando de calmar a su compañero.

"Te voy a llevar a casa" le dice Elliot mientras busca su chaqueta,

"El, por favor, estoy bien" le dice esbozando una tímida sonrisa

"Me lo prometiste" le reclamo Elliot. "si te sentías mal prometiste que me lo dirías, maldición Olivia estas enferma, tienes que descansar", ella entendía que estuviera molesto, pero no tenia ninguna intención de ir a casa.

"Voy a subir a las cunas a descansar un poco, ¿esta bien eso contigo?"

Cragen se unió a la conversación, "creo que a ambos les hace falta un poco de descanso" Elliot asintió y ayudo a Olivia en dirección a las cunas, habían tenido solo un par de horas de descanso antes de haberse presentado sin autorización al recinto, un par de horas mas de sueño no les haría nada mal.

Elliot estaba serio, no estaba enojado, solo estaba preocupado, "El… me puedes ayudar con la chaqueta?" le pregunto nerviosa, los movimientos se estaban haciendo dolorosos, él la ayudo a ponerse un poco mas cómoda, estaba esperando el momento donde Elliot le gritara.

Elliot al parecer le había leído el pensamiento, "yo no voy a gritarte nena, solo quiero que estés bien", le beso suavemente los labios, con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella respiro un poco mas tranquila, se acomodo en una de las camas y Elliot se puso justo al lado "quiero abrazarte" le dijo Elliot mientras se acercaba, "no quiero lastimar tu hombro cariño" le dijo Olivia, le dio un suave beso sobre el lugar vendado, "lo siento no he cuidado de ti", Elliot toco la frente de Olivia, se sentía caliente "vamos a descansar un poco, ambos lo necesitamos, duerme cariño, al despertar nos sentiremos mejor".

"Lo siento El, te amo" le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

El resto de la cuadrilla seguía trabajando arduamente para cerrar el caso, las presiones policitas eran fuertes, pero a ellos los movía mas ayuda a Olivia y Elliot, sabían que atrapando a sus secuestradores podrían darles tranquilidad para poder descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, Elliot estaba siendo fuerte para Olivia, pero era claro que también estaba agotado y de seguro adolorido,

Fin estaba revisando algunos datos, "¿Peter Spencer?" leyó en uno de los archivos, será el mismo Peter que había hablado Olivia, era mucha concidencia.

…continuara…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Definitivamente después de tantos días tenia problemas para dormir, ella despertó por un dolor punzante en su costado, estaba aun en las cunas después de una media hora de haber estado durmiendo y Elliot estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, afortunadamente en esta media hora nadie había entrado a buscarlos de lo contrario seria una situación bastante incomoda de explicar, saco con cuidado el brazo de Elliot que estaba sobre su vientre, se levanto con cuidad "ugh" exclamo por el dolor, Elliot se despertó

"¿Liv?" pregunto con preocupación, miro la hora en su mano libre, no habían estada durmiendo más de media hora. Arrugo la frente en desacuerdo.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte, me duelen las costillas, la posición que estaba me presionaba mucho, sigue durmiendo cariño", le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Elliot.

Elliot hablo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, se encontraba tan cansado. "cariño una vez que terminemos esto vamos a recibir un baño de espumas durante horas y otras cosas que tenemos pendiente", Olivia sonrío, "eso seria de mucha ayuda" le dijo mientras suavemente acariciaba el lugar donde sentía el dolor, "solo quiero que deje de doler para poder moverme normalmente, eso será de mucha ayuda" le dijo a Elliot mientras lo besaba tiernamente, "tenemos que ver tu herida también bebe, no quiero que tengas problemas por estar solo cuidando de mi", ella reviso la herida con cuidado de Elliot, no era enfermera, pero tenia un buen aspecto, estaba sanando bien,

"Eres mi enfermera preferida, sin duda la mas hermosa" le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con su mano libre y la acerco para besarla.

"De seguro me debo ver muy sexy con un moretón en mi mejilla y mi labio partido, ohh y mi sudoración por la fiebre" le dijo Olivia sonriendo "sin duda" le respondió Elliot, ella era hermosa,

Se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon algunos pasos detrás de la puerta de las cunas, cuando Fin abrió la puerta vio a sus compañeros preparándose para salir, "¡tenemos algo!" exclamo con fuerza Fin.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras casi saltando, cuando llegaron abajo estaban todos reunidos, Cragen vio a sus detectives mientras bajaban, "¿recuerdan a Peter?" pregunto Munch , Olivia suspiro "como olvidarlo", Elliot la quedo mirando, "Karol Spencer es la prima de Peter Spencer", siguió hablando Munch mirando a sus compañeros esperando algún tipo de reacción, Olivia recordó cuando habían descubierto su falsa habían hablado de una prima, ahora todo cuadraba, esta mujer era quien le proporcionaba los datos para las secuestras a las mujeres prontas a dar a luz.

"Eso es correcto, según lo que pudimos unir ella era quien entregaba los datos, ella trabaja, bueno ahora mejor diremos ella trabajaba en la clínica maternidad, tenia acceso a las fichas, por lo que era fácil obtener los nombres de las pacientes y los horarios de las citas", todos asintieron ahora todo estaba llegando a un punto, "acabamos de encontrar a nombre de Peter Spencer un camión, según la patente hemos podido ubicarlo y revisar los movimientos, todos los meses va a una misma dirección y en la misma fecha, según el plano de la ciudad corresponde a una bodega", se acomodo los lentes, mientras seguía hablando, "una bodega vacía" hizo hincapié en esta ultima frase, "un lugar perfecto para una transacción ilegal" dijo Olivia mientras veía a sus compañeros, "hoy es el día" dijo Munch para todos.

Olivia saco los cálculos, si mal no recordaba ellos habían mencionado una fecha, pero con todo lo pasado lo había olvidado.

Casey de inmediato tomo su móvil y se alejo del grupo y la bulla, ya sabía el trabajo que tenia que hacer, necesitaba una orden de arresto,

Cragen salio de su oficina dando ordenes a todos sus detectives, Fin y Munch se estaban preparando, Cragen miro a Elliot y a Olivia tratando de decidir si debían participar de esto, ambos estaban lastimados. Olivia sabia que no podía exigir nada, después de que casi se desmayo hace unas horas, entendía perfectamente si Cragen no les permitía participar.

Cragen se dirigió hacia sus detectives "Stabler, Benson!", Olivia suspiro rendida, sabia lo que venia, de seguro a recibir llamadas, Cragen sonrío "prepárense, este es su caso y ustedes lo cerraran", Olivia subió la vista para cumplir con Cragen "gracias capitán" sonrío

Todos fueron a los casilleros donde guardaban los chalecos antibalas, era exigencia cuando iban a terreno, sobre todo cuando estaban seguros que habían armas de por medio.

Elliot con cuidado se puso el chaleco antibala, teniendo especial cuidado con su hombro lastimado, paso en primera instancia el brazo lastimado, Olivia lo ayudo después para poner el cabestrillo.

Cuando fue el turno de Olivia, Elliot la ayudo, sabia que ella no podía hacer algunos movimientos, sobre todo aquellos en los cuales tenia que girar el dorso, la ayudo con el chaleco antibala, ella frunció el ceño en señal protesta por el movimiento, sabia que ahora venia la peor parte, cerrar el chaleco, por lo general era bien ajustado ya que iba debajo de la ropa, respiro y subió el cierre, Elliot pudo notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Olivia, "duele" le dijo a Elliot cuando la quedo mirando. "lo se" le respondió él, "debes usarlo si quieres participar en este arresto", ella asintió.

Estaban todos listos después de unos cinco minutos, a Elliot le incomodaba el chaleco en el hombro, sabia que para ella era casi una tortura, el chaleco presionaba sobre su pecho que le dolía por la constante tos que presentaba y el abdomen donde tenia sus costillas resentidas..

"Estoy bien" le dijo ella cuando la miraba, "pero voy a estar mucho mejor cuando atrapemos a ese par de animales" le dijo mientras enfundaba su arma al lado derecho de su cintura, esperaba no tener que usar el arma ya que era un movimiento doloroso.

Cragen dio la dirección a todos los policías que seguían en el caso y a los detectives de la unidad, se dividieron cuando bajaron al estacionamiento, Cragen se aseguro que tanto Elliot como Olivia fueran juntos.

El camino hacia la bodega se había echo eterno, cuando se iban acercando apagaron las sirenas para evitar avisar a los delincuentes, Olivia se concentraba en respirar, no muy profundo para que no fuera doloroso, después de dos lesiones en las costillas, se había vuelto una experta en mantener la respiración, aunque el chaleco no ayudaba mucho, tenia una gran presión en su zona lastimada, tenia algunas punzadas, sentía como si le estuvieran enterrando un cuchillo, Elliot noto la incomodidad, ella le sonrío "al menos no estoy mareada" le dijo con una media sonrisa, entre los mareos y el dolor habían sido unos horas de mierda, sin que notaran los policías que iban en los asientos delanteros Elliot tomo la mano de Olivia mientras le decía, "esto esta apunto de terminar" , ella le sonrío.

Cuando se detuvieron los automóviles el corazón de Olivia comenzó a latir fuertemente, ahora si se sentía mareada, "no voy a hacer nada heroico" le dijo Liv cuando Cragen la quedo mirando. "simplemente quiero cumplir mi promesa".

Todos se fueron a sus puestos, "llego el momento", dijo Olivia mientras tomaba un respiro, afortunadamente la bodega no era muy grande, solo dos puertas, una de acceso de personal y la otra una puerta mas grande como para la entrada de vehículos, todos corrieron se veía un camión, la patente era bastante conocida para los policías, era el camión de Peter, "policía de nueva York! Gritaron mientras apuntaban sus armas"¡ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!" gritaron todos, al interior era un caos, habían cuatro personas frente a los camiones, los cuatro detectives se acercaron a los sujetos, cuando escucharon el ruido los sujetos habían sacaron sus armas apuntando a los detectives "no sean idiotas" dijo Elliot, están rodeados, Olivia pudo identificar claramente a Peter y al otro sujeto que aun no sabían como se llamaba.

Había mucho ruido, todos estaban gritando, definitivamente los policías eran mayoría, comenzaron todos a juntarse y rodearon a los sujetos, cuando vieron que no tenían escapatorias los sujetos bajaron las armas, con el ruido a Olivia le comenzó el dolor de cabeza nuevamente le zumbaban los oídos, cerro los ojos para concentrarse, meneo la cabeza para quitar la sensación de mareos, "maldición" exclamo, mientras trataban de aclarar la visión.

"¿Liv? ", pregunto Elliot tratando de llamar su atención, "¿Olivia?" hablo mucho mas fuerte, ella abrió los ojos para ver a su novio frente a ella tratando de sostenerla antes de que cayera, "un seguro" le susurro "solo necesito un segundo", respiro lentamente.

Olivia camino sin dudar hacia Peter, él se encontraba esposado y estaban a punto de caminar para llevarlo al coche patrulla que había ingresado al recinto, "tenias razón, son unos idiotas", Peter se sorprendió al ver a Olivia viva, "te lanzamos a ese río" le dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza, "al parecer no puedes hacer nada bien". Le dice mientras ella sonreía, ella cerro los ojos por un segundo y recordó cuando la camioneta llego a su lado, y después de luchar un poco la habían golpeado para quitarle el niño de sus brazos, después solo recuerda el frío, mucho frío, "lamento decepcionarte, pero sigo viva", siguió el transporte de todos los sospechosos, "¿donde están?" se pregunto Olivia, "deben estar aquí" continuo Elliot, Ella asintió.

Lejos se podía escuchar un suave llanto, "¡Cállense todos!" grito Olivia "que nadie se mueva". Se concentro para escuchar, se sentía cerca, pero bajo, fue a un rincón donde habían cajas y comenzó a moverlas, eran bastantes pesadas "mierda", reclamo cuando le dolió su costado, ella no iba a dejar que un dolor le ganara, respiro y siguió moviendo con dificultad las cajas, Elliot y el resto del escuadrón habían llegado junto a ella para ayudar, ella estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y el dolor, cuando terminaron de sacar la torre de cajas, se veía claramente una puerta, ella puso su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta, el espectáculo al otro lado le hizo doler el estomago, pudo contar mentalmente cinco cajas de cartón, y dentro de ellas a cinco pequeños niños, se agacho con dificultad para comprobarlos, había uno que estaba despierto y llorando, cuando ella llego a su lado el pequeño se quedo en silencio "Hola pequeño" le susurro ella tiernamente mientras trataba de tomarlo entre sus brazos,"estas a salvo y te voy a llevar donde mama", cada policía se acerco a una caja para tomar a los pequeños que se encontraban durmiendo, algunos protestaron cuando fueron tomados, pero siguieron durmiendo, Olivia se levanto para conducir al pequeño fuera de ese horrible lugar, Elliot se acerco hacia ella, "él esta bien Liv, esta a salvo, cumpliste tu promesa" le dice mientras le besa la cabeza, gesto que no percibido por ninguno de los policías ni los detectives que los acompañaban.

Ella acunaba al bebe a su cuerpo, ya no aguantaba mas la presión del chaleco, había aguantado horas con él, "Elliot ayúdame" le dijo "ayúdame a sacarme el chaleco, me duele como el infierno, "Liv..no se puede" le dice Elliot "aun no han dado la orden despejado",él negaba con la cabeza "El-Elliot por favor no puedo..no puedo respirar", Olivia lo miro casi con lagrimas en los ojos "maldición Elliot ya estamos a salvo, por favor" le rogó, el dolor era francamente insoportable, otro policía llego para tomar al bebé, Elliot se acerco a ella para ayudarla con el chaleco, cuando estuvo libre puro respirar mas tranquila, se sentó en una especie de caja de madera para recuperar la compostura y acariciar su costado "es bueno volver a respirar " dijo ella, levanto la vista para mirar a Elliot a los ojos "lo siento" le dice mientras trata de sonreírle. "siento haberte gritado, pero era demasiado doloroso", él la miro y le sonrío "sin resentimientos Benson".

Ella se dirigió al policía que aun no se retiraba con el niño "puedo..yo lo voy a llevar" le dice mientras se acerca para tomar al niño sonriente, era tan pequeño como lo recordaba, "has sido un buen chico" le dice mientras le besa la frente.

Afuera del lugar había una ambulancia y los paramédicos habían revisado a cada uno de los bebes, a pesar de no haber recibido la atención medica requerida en las primeras horas de vida todos gozaban de buena salud, y serian entregados a sus madres después del protocolo requerido, Cragen estaba muy satisfecho del trabajo realizado por sus detectives, él se llevaría las felicitaciones del gobernador, pero casi le cuesta la vida de dos de sus detectives. Sonrío cuando vio a Olivia caminando hacia él, "capitán, ¿puedo entregar a este pequeño?", el asintió "por supuesto Olivia", se dirigió hacia sus detectives "todos han hecho un excelente trabajo, estoy orgulloso de lo que esta unidad a logrado, ahora vamos a entregar a estos maravillosos niños a sus madres para que los vean por primera vez", todos asintieron "y a esos criminales directamente al precinto, los dejaremos unas horas encerrados para luego entrevistarlos", "ustedes" se dirigió hacia Elliot y Olivia "no los quiero ver en al menos una semana" les dice mientras mueve la cabeza.

Ambos detectives se dirigieron en un coche patrulla hacia el hospital donde se encontraba la madre del pequeño que Olivia había cuidado durante los últimos días, había tenido un lazo especial con él, los tres habían pasado unos días muy difíciles.

Entraron a la habitación, la mujer que se había presentado antes como Christina se encontraba durmiendo, cuando escucho un pequeño gemido abrió los ojos, lo que vio fue algo maravilloso, su hijo recién nacido había sido recuperado, aquella mujer que hace algunas horas había entrado a su cuarto para prometerle que traería a su niño de vuelta lo había cumplido, Christina lloraba sin consuelo, Olivia beso la mejilla del niño que ahora estaba despierto y lo coloco dulcemente en los brazos de su madre "pórtate bien pequeño" le dijo mientras se retiraba.

"Olivia, muchas gracias" le dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía, lagrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro, nunca pensó que tendría a su bebe entre sus brazos, había sido despojado de ella sin siquiera haberlo visto una vez después del nacimiento , "yo no lo voy a olvidar, eres una mujer maravillosa" Olivia sonrió en agradecimiento por las palabras y se retiro, Elliot estaba esperando afuera "ha sido una semana intensa" le dice él mientras le toma la mano, "pero ahora tendremos una semana de descanso" finaliza diciendo él, ella sonrío para terminar la frase "y espero que esa semana sea igual de intensa" le dice mientra le sonríe, ella se mordía el labio nerviosamente", a Elliot le encantaba esta parte de ella, que nadie podía ver, afortunadamente, "espero" dice ella "que siga en pie lo del baño de espuma".

"oohh.. créeme" le dice Elliot. "tengo toda la intención de que tomemos un baño de espumas juntos, con algunas velas y música para relajarnos, una rica cena , y luego tengo toda la intención de hacerte el amor toda la noche y durante toda la semana" ambos sonríen en espera de lo que viene, "será una semana interesante tenían mucho para disfrutar en esta nueva relación"

Fin


End file.
